I'd Come Damn Close
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: All right guys, this is my first Rizzoli and Isles! So try to take it easy on me... This story begins at the end of the Rizzoli and Isles series. It's a simple tale of just how much one would go through or even do to protect someone.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or its characters!**

* * *

Maura busied herself in the kitchen of her home, making coffee and breakfast before heading off to work for her first day back as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. A part of her wanted to just stay home after she'd confessed to Jane back in Paris. She'd never thought she'd have the guts to say those three words with the fear of losing her best friend constantly eating at the back of her mind; however, a little alcohol intoxication and a major dose of jealousy was just the push she'd needed to bring them from the abyss. When Jane hadn't answered her even after several painful moments of silence as the other woman stood there staring wide eyed, Maura did the only thing she could think to do! She turned on her heels and ran.

Jane hadn't come after her… nor had she called her since that day. Perhaps she should have just kept her mouth shut... If she had she was sure Jane would probably have been here to visit at least twice since she'd come back. The last week spent alone within her Boston home was pure hell! She'd hardly slept… knowing Jane would no longer be in Boston and she feared the black haired ex-detective would never come to see her again. When her phone rang she'd get jumpy and question getting up to answer it fearing a call from the black maned Italian openly announcing that their friendship was over, ultimately confirming her own frightening thoughts. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying over the thought of losing the only best friend she'd ever truely had.

Maura let out a loud yelp, she leaped back, the glass mug slipping from her fingers as the coffee overfilled the cup causing the hot liquid to spill out over her hand scalding her. The mug fell, crashing down harshly against the floor shattering to pieces. Maura rushed over to the sink with tears clinging to the rim of her eyes, holding her hand under cool running water for quite some time hoping it would soothe away the pain her simple mistake of not paying attention had caused. As the pain dulled a little and Maura turned still holding her blotchy red scolded palm within the uninjured one. Maura frowned as she surveyed the damage done to the mug Jane had gotten them as a gift two years ago. There was a total of two mugs… Maura's said "Best" while Jane's continued with the inscription of "Friends" across the side.

The blonde sunk to her knees reaching out to touch the remains of her cup, 'Was this a sign?' a small part of her wondered her hand faltered in its advances. Maura drew in a shaky breath as she carefully reached around slowly collecting the pieces from the floor. Feeling the presence of a bad omen... She couldn't blame the Italian, after all who wouldn't be freaked out after hearing your "best friend" whom is also a "girl" say she's in love with you. It would throw just about anyone for a loop… right? Stopping at the trashcan, she stomped on the small lever at the bottom to open the lid, and held what was left of the cup... over the wastebasket.

Taking in a shaky breath as a tear slipped down the right side of her face as all the memories the cup held flashed in her head. She couldn't do it... She pulled the cups remains away from the open trashcan allowing the small cans lid to drop back down over the wastebasket. Rushing back to the kitchen counter with hurried steps filled with purpose, she laid out all the pieces before running off again to find some superglue. Upon coming back, she sat at the counter working diligently to repair the broken cup. By the end of it all her fingers were covered in cuts and as soon as she stepped down off her stool she came to find her feet were bleeding. How had she not noticed? The blonde shook her head not wanting to think about the reasons as to why she was unable to focus. Since she'd gotten home it had been one mishap after the other due to her lack of concentration! If she wasn't burning something, she was breaking something! After pulling all the glass from her feet, properly cleaning and treating the wounds on her hands and feet, then bandaging them with Band-Aids or gauze.

Maura cupped her face with her bandaged hands running her fingers through her blonde locks as she stared at the poorly fixed cup sitting on her counter. What had she been hoping for? That if she could fix the mug it would somehow fix the friendship she'd possibly broken with her heartfelt words? Maura's expression twisted in a mixture of inner conflict and sadness, "Jane…" She sobbed out softly for what seemed like the millionth time since her return. Though she was supposed to be leaving for work in less than an hour Maura brought up her legs tucking them close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly. She sat there crying silently in the dimly lit room.

~oooOOOooo~

Returning to work after being gone for a few weeks had been simple. Keeping her unprofessional emotion in check... now that was another story. There had been several times now where she had to stop her autopsy to calm herself as the sadness continuously piled behind her hazel green orbs. Every part of this lab held memories of Jane. Just a small unintentional spared glance caused her to remember... every happy, sad, sarcastic, and angered moment that they shared in this room. She kept mentally arguing with herself… ultimately finding herself blaming herself for telling Jane how she'd been feeling for the longest time. She'd been a fool! She'd let her jealousy take hold of her till it all just spilled out. Maura fastened her hands to the cool stainless steel counter across the room by the sink, taking in an emotionally shaky breath as she tried to suppress the sobs that were trying to escape her.

She gripped the counter hard as a few tears strayed from her eyes to roll down her cheek and drip from her chin. They clashed with the steel with a soft cling, "Come on… You can do this. Y-You you can let her go." She sobbed softly with tightly closed eyes. She'd been trying to encourage herself to move passed this, but her mind seemed to want to torment her by constantly showing her the one thing in this world that all her money couldn't buy for her.

"Maura?" She heard Jane's brother say from behind her, the doors to the autopsy room closing softly behind him. "Maura, hey have you...?" he started but paused in his stride to stand near her noticing something was wrong, "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"I'm alright just something in my eye! Don't touch me please..." Maura told him shrugging off his palm as it touched her shoulder. Maura took off the bloody gloves and gown... obviously needing a moment or two more to collect herself. "Did you need something?" Maura asked trying to distract herself.

Frankie frowned retracting his hand, "I-I was just wondering if you'd talked to Janie recently." he asked. When Maura shook her head as a response Frankie was more than surprised.

Seeing worry reflected in the brother of her best friend's eyes shocked her... Why did her response worry Frankie? I mean there were times she and Jane had their arguments and went without talking to each other for days... so why? The feeling that'd been creeping up on her every now and then since her return came back full force. "W-Why do you ask?" she questioned finding the slight shift of Frankie's face hard to ignore... something was very wrong!

"W-We haven't heard from Janie for almost a week. We've tried calling her but she's won't answer... she won't answer any of us." Frankie informed her looking down at his shoes. His fists tightened at his side, "C-Can you call Janie and..." he started to ask raising his eyes to meet hers, but to his surprise Maura was no longer there.

Frankie's shoulders jumped a little, hearing hurried beeping coming from behind him. Frankie's eyes locked on the cell phone in Maura's hand, her fingers tapping around the phone as quick as lightning, "Thank you." he mumbled as the blonde M.E. fumbled to tap in her friend's number.

It rang three times before someone picked up, "Jane, I..."

"We're sorry, the number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer in service! Please, hang up and try your call again."

Maura's heart stalled... W-What? Maura pulled the phone from her ear with a shaky hand to stare at the caller ID that was now staring back at her. The number was indeed Jane's. The message repeated two more times as she sat there in disbelief. 'J-Jane wouldn't change her number just to avoid me... would she?' Maura thought her hurt expression shifted to thoughtful... "When was the last time you talked to her?" The blonde M.E. asked redialing the number several times only to get the same message... When Frankie told her the last person in the family to talk to her was Jane's mother and as far as they were aware Maura was the last person to physically see her; Maura grew even more concerned, 'No,' Maura shook her head furiously, 'Jane wouldn't run like that... and if she did she would never not give her family her new number!'

Maura turned poking Frankie, "Call Kent, tell him I want him to work this case for me." she said as she ran to her office. She grabbed her jacket, throwing it over her shoulders not even bothering to pull her long hair out of the back as she grabbed things she needed from her desk and jammed them into her purse.

Frankie followed her, "Why?!" he interrogated, something about the blonde Medical Examiner had been different since she'd gotten back from Paris. When Maura didn't answer he stopped her from packing by grabbing her hands, "Maura!" he shouted seriously.

Maura's eyes raised to meet his and he realized just how panicked she was. Frankie didn't release her hands though, "Talk to me. I can't help unless you talk." he told her.

The blonde looked away from him as a blush flooded her cheeks in remembrance, "I-I..." she stumbled over her words. Taking in a calming breath as her fingers unconsciously came up to her lips, "In Paris, I had a lapse in judgement... and I told her my feelings." she explained.

Frankie looked confused... He didn't understand! The girls told each other their feelings all the time! They even had a conversation at one point of how close they'd come to dying for one another! So, what was the big deal. Maura, he noticed gained a frustrated stare, "I kissed her and told her I loved her in the romantic sense Frankie." she told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everything around him stopped at her words, "Wait... what?!" he exaggerated dramatically with widened eyes. He couldn't believe it! "B-B-But, you like guys!" Frankie shrieked in confusion remembering all the men he'd seen her hit on and vice versa.

Maura nodded in confirmation, "Yes, I like guys," she paused briefly to rub the side of her head, "but I'm in love with your sister." she told him.

The words hit him like a ton of bricks...

The Medical Examiner frowned, "You're not saying anything..."

Frankie held up his index finger gesturing for another minute, "This is kinda a lot to process." he huffed out in disbelief. It explained so much! All those sideways glances towards his sister, all those bright eye catching smiles whenever Jane was around, and why she never sat near anyone but Janie!

"I'm sorry..." Frankie heard Maura say, looking up he found Maura's head bowed.

Frankie rubbed at his face in disbelief, "I-I-I mean since when..?" he questioned. Still stuck on the words that'd left Maura's mouth. 'Maura loves Jane...' The thought seemed to echo in his head while all the small moments that would have tipped him off popped into his head.

Maura smiled with watery eyes, "To be honest I'm not quite sure myself..." she continued.

"Well, what did Janie say?" he asked getting right to the point.

Maura flinched, "..."

"Maura?" Frankie pressed felling concern rush over him at the face she'd made.

Maura reached up gripping at the sleeves of her jacket, "She didn't say anything." she sniffled turning her head away from Frankie's view. Eyeing the tribal mask on her wall more than she usually would. She felt the urge to grab one right now, so even if only for a moment she could be someone else. So, she didn't have to feel the way she was feeling right now.

Frankie seemed taken back by her answer, "What? There's no way Maura!" he told her with authority. No, there was absolutely no way! Jane wouldn't do that to anyone especially to Maura!

Frankie's heart seemed to stop as he watched a tear slide down the Medical Examiner's face, "Well, she didn't for a whole ten minutes... Then I realized what I said and that Jane would probably end our friendship so I..."

Frankie held up his hands making her stop, "Woah... Woah there! Let me stop you right there." he began. Frankie grabbed her by the chin forcing her to look up at him, "Even if Jane ain't into you not only would she provide you with a proper answer, but she'd never let it ruin your friendship. You should know by now Maura... Jane's not that kind of person." he tried to reassured her.

"Then why didn't she answer me?" Maura asked him looking directly into his eyes with her watery ones.

Frankie fumbled at the question, "She was shocked?" he offered her the best answer he could think of.

Maura shot back again, "Why didn't she come after me or call me?"

Frankie dropped his hand from her chin but his eyes never left hers. Even as he took on a thoughtful expression, "I-I'm not sure, but you're really overthinking this; Jane wouldn't..." he mumbled out only to be cut short.

Maura sighed back the hurt feelings she was feeling, "Frankie... she's not even answering my calls." she told him seriously. I mean what else could it be… right?

Frankie took a moment to think before speaking. He wasn't sure of a lot of things, but if there was one thing he was certain of it was..."I-I'm not sure what to say about that, but I do know that if there was one person in this world that she wouldn't ignore... it's definitely you." he told her.

His last statement had surprised her. Mostly because of the amount of truthfulness laced within his words. But though Frankie seemed to be speaking the truth...was it true for Jane? And if it was true for Jane then what was her reason for ultimately ignoring her? Maura looked conflicted, after a few minutes Maura found herself fed-up with thinking, "Well, I guess I'll be finding out soon!" she announced grabbing the rest of her things from her desk wiping her face in between stuffing them into her purse.

Frankie stepped in front of her when she tried to leave, then followed her matching her stride as she sped around him, "What do you mean?" he interrogated.

Maura's heels clicked rapidly against the tile floor as they made their way to the elevator, "I'm heading home to get my passport and a few other things, then I'm going back to Paris and if I need too to Quantico!" she told him. After Frankie's confrontation she felt much better and yet really confused. If Jane would never not give her an answer... why wasn't she now? Could she waiting for her to come back?

Frankie leaped in front of her jumping into the elevator, "I'm coming with you!" he replied immediately.

Maura shook her head refusing the notion, "What? No Frankie, you're needed here!" she reminded him.

Frankie closed his eyes, "Please?" he begged.

Maura hit her floor and his, stopping him when they reached the first floor, "No... Stay here and work on the case." she ordered. Maura flashed him the best smile she could muster given the situation, "Jane would want that. Besides I'm sure everything's alright!" she told him walking away and out of BPD.

~oooOOOooo~

Maura was ready to go and was just closing the door to her house when her phone rang. Recognizing the strange unknown number that'd been calling her off and on for the past few days that she'd been ignoring. Irritated she answered, "Look I don't know who you are, but you've got the wrong number!" she shouted. This wasn't a time for her to be dealing with something so stupid as another individual misdialing the number they were trying to reach.

"Talk to me like that again and your girlfriend dies." a dark low voice she didn't recognize spoke from her phones speaker.

Maura looked even more irritated and now confused even, "I don't have a girlfriend! I don't know who you are but..." she stopped hearing the phone call get dropped. Maura pulled the phone away from her ear looking at it oddly, replaying the strange conversation in her head gripping her phone tightly as one person popped in her mind at the word 'girlfriend'. The thought made her freeze on the spot... She told herself 'No, everything's fine! There's no need to panic! Jane is fine. Jane is fine...' while taking in calming breaths.

Now that she answered this call; she'd gained a gut wrenching feeling that she didn't like. Shaking her head causing her blonde locks to flicker around to rid herself of any thoughts, she took in a breath rebuilding her resolve once again to go see Jane.

Maura strutted up to her front door, but paused at the doors knob when her phone chimed indicating there was a message. With a sigh, she reached down into her pocket, clicking it on the side causing it to light up again. After a few necessary taps on the screen to input her password Maura was greeted with the screen for her text messages. 'A video message?' she thought her eyes scanning over the number... She recognized it; it was the one that'd just called her! Maura told herself to ignore it and went to put the phone back into her pocket, but stopped... she had this nagging feeling that was eating at her at his earlier words.

Pulling it back from her pocket with a gulp she tapped the play button, "Get your hands off me!" she heard a familiar female voice echo from the dimly lit and poorly pixelated video.

Maura's eyes slowly widened as the sound resonated into her ears as a light was turned on to reveal Jane's bloody and bruised face with a person standing behind her with a ski mask on. His fingers could be seen laced through Jane's dark hair as he pushed her forward holding her closer to the camera for the blonde to see. Tears whelmed into Maura's eyes, "J-Jane?" she whispered in disbelief at what she was seeing.

"I said, get your hands off me!" Jane shouted swinging her head back colliding with his head. Maura's grip tightened on the phone praying for Jane to get away. The man stumbled falling back off his feet, though disoriented Jane wobbled looking for a way out!

'Come on Jane!' Maura mentally cheered, but her celebration was hauled as the man stood his back raising from the ground as Jane stumbled passed him to the door covering up most of her view of what was happening. Tears spilled over the rims of her eyes as his hand fell on the Italian's shoulder. Maura watched as he forcefully spun Jane around and reeled back his fist, Maura flinched and gasped as he punched Jane with such a force that she tumbled to the floor and soon slipped out of consciousness on the floor mumbling something under her breath.

The man chuckled climbing over the heap of a body on the floor and knelt behind her. Maura could make out as the man smirked under his ski mask as he grabbing Jane by the hair and hoisting her up beside him. He held her out to the camera smugly, "Are you done playing dumb?" was all he said before cutting off the video feed.

Maura was shaking now... Jane was in trouble! She needed to find Jane, but she didn't even know where to start! What was she suppose to do?! All her prior worried emotions about Jane having ended their friendship over her confession pushed to the side forgotten. This video it changed everything! It explained everything! From Jane's strange behavior to a mild conformation of Frankie's words! Maura felt weak in the knees as she sank to the floor.

All this time that number had been Jane's captor trying to get a hold of her and she'd ignored it! Maura's phone rang and she answered it immediately when she seen the number, "I see I've got your attention now!" he spoke happily.

A tear dripped from her chin falling onto the floor, "If it's money you want I'll gladly..."

"Oh, I know you will~" the man told her a little too enthusiastically making Maura grit her teeth angrily. "I want twenty-million-dollars by the end of the week." he started and before Maura could snap off at him telling him about how it couldn't be done he added, "If you need more time... hey that's fine, but for every extra day you take I'll send a piece of her home! Know what I mean?" he finished.

Maura could barely contain fearful anger that struck her at his words, "F-Fine... When and where?" she probed for information.

The man chuckled, "Oh, no no honey. I won't be giving you that information today. No no that will be our next call." he taunted her with the information.

Maura glared, "I'm not your honey!" she shouted squeezing her phone tightly in her hands.

"Oooh, temper temper!" His amused voice came irritating her even more. "Your little girlfriend here may like that, but I suggest you watch your mouth around me sweetie.~ Do keep in mind... I have your girl," he said adding the last bit in a taunting whisper. He let her stew on it for a moment before continuing, "and right now I can do just about... anything I want to this beautiful sexy woman lying so helplessly unconscious in front of me."

She could just imagine him running his hands over Jane's skin and it angered her to no end, "STOP IT!" she shouted the order weakly.

"Aw, but then that stops all the fun!" he whined into her ear. When she didn't react cutting out his amusement he continued, "Eh oh well, I got a bit carried away anyways... Ground rules! No LAW ENFORCEMENT! I have eyes and ears all over Boston much like your father little girl I will know if you say anything!" he informed her seriously. He waited for a moment to see if she processed his words, when she stayed quiet he began to feel irritated, "Do we have an understanding?"

Maura shut her eyes holding her face in her free hand, "Y-Yes." she sobbed softly. How was she going to do this?! She couldn't do this all by herself!

"I can't hear you," he taunted her again, "I said do we have an understanding?!"

Maura's free hand dropped to the floor curling into a tight fist, her head bowed shadowing over her fear driven eyes, "YES!" she yelled.

"Good!~" a hint of amusement leaking back into to the male's voice. "All right, all I want you to concentrate on is gathering the money. Once you have it; you are to wait for my call!" he said awaiting her response.

"YES!" Maura yelled out again in confirmation that she understood the terms.

She could practically hear the smile stretching over his face, "Such a good obedient girl, Ta ta for now!"

"Wait!" Maura screamed out the order. Maura glared at the wall across from her as if he was standing right here in front of her, "Don't you dare hurt her anymore you hear me?!"

He laughed at her, "Ahaha, well sweetheart that will depend on if your girl tries that again. As long as she's chill; I'll be chill!" he informed her. Then he spoke up in a taunting tone, "But you know her very well right, so you probably already know how this will play out don't you," he paused. Maura heard Jane groan from the other end of the phone as she started to stir, "that she'll never stop trying to escape me." he continued.

Maura's nails drew blood from her palm, "Please..." she whimpered, "Please don't hurt her anymore."

"Begging now are we?" he questioned, "Huh, I kinda like it! Do it again!" he said finding amusement in her suffering. When she remained silent he got agitated, "I said DO IT AGAIN!"

At the idea that the man might harm Jane due to her silence; Maura screamed pleading with him, "Please, don't hurt her...! I'll do anything!"

Tears leaked from her eyes at the thought, "See!" he started happily. "Now we're gettin somewhere!" he continued in a taunting tone. Maura let loose another heart wrenching sniffle as her brilliant mind tried to process what she was going to do, "Don't be late with my money, Doctor." The man reminded her his tone switching from a taunt to that of a warning.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura sat at the bar of her counter tapping endlessly at the keys of her laptop, a cup of tea beside her and her phone pressed to her ear. She'd yet to sleep… How could she knowing what she knows now? "Yes, I understand your policies, but this is an emergency!" Maura shouted at the banker. She'd been on the phone fighting with them for hours over their policies… Currently, she didn't give a damn about policies but then again would anyone in her situation?

"I'm sorry Miss Isles, but we can't grant a twenty-million-dollar withdrawal all at once. Our policies only allow one-million-dollar withdrawals unless it is an emergency! Perhaps if you would tell us what this emergency is our hands wouldn't be are tied." The man spoke up again, his voice was annoying her to no end.

Maura slammed her closed fist down onto the counter causing her tea cup to jump and nearly spill over, "I can't! I told you that already!" she growled. "There should be no policy regarding when and why I need MY money from MY bank account!" she spat, feeling herself getting increasingly temperamental by the second with these people. She'd provided everything they could possibly need and more to prove she was who she said was so this way they knew they weren't being swindled out of her money and into a lawsuit filed by the real Maura Isles!

Pausing mid-rant as a brilliant idea struck her! Maura clicked the 'END' button not even gracing the man with a quick goodbye before doing so. Pushing the phone across the table she pulled up a google search tab. Using the search engines to locate different banks around the area! Maura stood up scrambling around to find a notepad and pen to write with. After scribbling down five bank names and their locations, she ripped the sticky-note from its pile and grabbed her keys and purse.

Seven agonizing hours later, Maura found herself home in front of her computer once again. The already dark rings around her eyes growing darker because of her will to get this done. Maura tiredly pulled up six windows on her screen, typing in her desired sites address into each one. "Come on Maura, you can do this! This is legal… I think." She mumbled unsure of if what she truly was doing was legal or not…

Maura pulled up her main bank in Boston and began distributing her money throughout the other five bank accounts she'd gone around and opened. The policies said nothing over one-million in withdrawals per day per account. With this knowledge… if she had six account and went out to withdraw a million from them each day… she'd be able to make the deadline! Maura jumped out of her seat when she heard someone behind her, "Um Maura, whatcha doin?" Frankie's voice came from her shoulder.

"Oh god, Frankie don't ever…" she began holding her hand over her heart. He'd truly scared her with his sudden appearance.

"I thought you said you were leaving for Paris yesterday to have a talk with Janie?" Frankie probed curiously looking over her shoulder. His jaw dropped to the floor at all the bank screens and the amounts of money they all held. He'd know the woman was loaded, but this!

Maura nodded remembering what had transpired the other night, "I-I was."

Frankie sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't tell me you chickened out?" he questioned. When Maura shook her head, he looked on in confusion…

"Frankie…" Maura started but remembered the man's words. "I-It's just… I'm just a little scared of her answer is all. I needed to work on my resolve for if she turns me down! That's why I booked a flight for today so I could have my wits about me before I leave! I'm suppose pose to be leaving in a few hours." She told him a half lie as she checked the watch on her wrist. Hoping she wouldn't begin breaking out in hives.

"Oh," Frankie said rubbing at the back of his neck.

An eyebrow shot up Maura's forehead, "What are you doing here so early?" she interrogated. It was strange… though most of the Rizzoli family knew of where her keys were kept in case of emergency and all knew they were welcome over whenever. They were family after all!

"I was gonna stay here while you were gone so I could wait to see if Janie called while you were gone," Frankie informed her. "Is that okay with yo… Maura? What happened here?!" he asked noticing the cup his sister had bought for Maura. He picked it up with care seeing a clear substance that hardened around the cracks molding them back together. Frankie's eyes shifted to Maura's hands and he immediately put down the cup, "Maura, your hands!"

Maura nodded, "Yes, I know." She stated as he caught her hands within his, softly rubbing his rough fingers over her bandaged ones.

"Maura, I know this is scaring you. The fact that you broke the cup and your first instinct was to fix the cup is a dead giveaway, but I want you to hear me when I tell you this," Frankie began growing increasingly concerned when her hands began to shake in his. Frankie tightened his hands around hers giving them a gentle squeeze, "Ever since you told me that stuff the other day… I got to thinking and it's highly possible that Janie's in love with you too." He told her making her freeze at the last bit of the sentence.

Though her confession had been placed on the back burner for now, she had to confess… his thoughts on his sister's feelings for her interested her. Shaking her head from side to side knowing she had to keep her mind focused on saving Jane. She needed to get the money in line for the drop in a week… There was another thing she had to make sure would never happen and that was to keep Jane's family far away from this! Especially, Frankie! Even the slightest whiff of a cop and Jane would be a goner! If something were to happen to the brunette Maura knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself even if the Italian didn't return her feelings.

Maura forced a smile, "I hope your right." She said giving him an honest answer. She really did hope what he told her was true… but the only person that knew the feelings of Jane Clementine Rizzoli was that of Jane herself. "Thanks Frankie… I should get going. I have to be there soon," she lied again. Maura closed her laptop and stuffed it back into the bag she'd packed the other night for her trip back to Paris, "And I'm sorry, but no you may not stay here while I'm away. In fact, I would like it very much if none of you comes to this house until I speak with Jane." She told him as she zipped up her luggage bag.

"B-But…" Frankie started.

Maura rounded the tall, short black haired, broad shouldered Italian and pushed him in the direction of the door, "I'm sorry, but I don't want you focusing on this…" she told him honestly as she closed and locked the door behind her. "I caused this…" she muttered under her breath as she passed by him dragging her bag along with her. "I'll fix it. Don't worry Frankie… I promise we'll be fine." Maura promised not knowing if she'd be able to keep such a promise.

Maura shoved her luggage into the back of her vehicle and closed the back hatch. As she walked back around the car to the driver's side, the keys jingled from her fingers briefly before she forcefully pushed one of them into the lock, unlocking the door. She had errands to run today…

Frankie stood there watching as Maura's car drove off into the distance. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the way the young Medical Examiner's behavior was off… At first, he'd chalked it up to it being Janie… but that strange forced smile told there was something she wasn't telling him. His cell phone rang answering it when he sees it was his fiancée Nina, "Hey sweetie! Nah, it didn't go very well… she was acting a bit strange."

~oooOOOooo~

Several hours and six bank trips later, the backseat of her car was filled with six-million in cash. She hadn't really expected such an idea to work… but it was working even if it was slower than she would have liked. Now here she was standing the last place she'd ever thought to be at again. She'd been trying to think of things to do all day, but her mind could only come up with one. Her heels clicked as she walked with purpose through the halls as rounds of whistles echoed the halls at her presence, others voicing wolf calls, or attempting to grab her ass as she walked by with two guards leading the way.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!" His older voice carried throughout the hall making all noise stop with a squeaked 'eep'.

Maura stopped in front of the cell taking in a slow breath while hiding her eyes beyond her bangs, "I need your help," She began as the guards opened the door cutting right to the chase as she stepped inside. Startled when the tall man she knew as her birth father pulled her into a tight hug.

The guard's shout, "Hey! No touching!" Doyle shot them a piercing glare at their orders. At that the guards jumped back in fear going back to minding their own business.

Maura wasn't sure why, but the moment the man's arms came around her she began to cry again… Hadn't she done enough of this? Doyle ran his hand comfortingly over her back, "Everything's going to be all right."

Doyle had already heard through the grapevine that another mob boss had captured his daughter's companion. He'd been expecting this visit since for days, "Take this…" he told her carefully slipping her a piece of paper so that no one could see. "Leave now… it's not safe to be here." He informed her releasing her after carefully wiping her tears away. "Follow the directions." He whispered leaning up to kiss her forehead before she got pulled out of the cell because their time was up.

Maura felt frustrated because she hadn't gotten to ask what she wanted and confused by the fact he'd prepared her a letter… Had he known she was coming? Maura stepped outside of the jail with the letter safely tucked away as they searched her. Thankful that they didn't find it on her as their search was concluded. Maura walked out of the building passing the snipers in the tall towers above her and the few guards carrying automatic weapons guarding the gates.

The gravel crunched under her shoes, running her hands over her dress to remove any unwanted wrinkles; a nervous habit. Grabbing the door handle to her driver side door, she opened it with a soft pop, getting hit with the fresh car smell. Sitting down in the driver's seat, taking a deep breath after shutting the door, her green hazel orbs shooting around eyeing everyone around her. The guards… The snipers in the tower… Even the jail inmates in the yard… Her biological father's warning echoing in her head.

They were staring in her direction… Maura clapped her shaky hands to the wheel after putting on her seatbelt. Starting up her vehicle she drove away gripping the steering wheel tightly as she remembered what the man holding Jane captive had said. The blonde's shoulders jumped when her phone rang, she rose her eyebrow when she seen 'BPD' show up across her phones caller ID, "Isles?"

"MAURA! What the hell are you doing going to see Paddy Doyle without backup?!" Frankie's panicked yet angered voice came from the phone.

Maura looked confused… How? "H-How do you know where I am?" she questioned before her eyes suddenly enlarged with realization as she slowly pulled the phone from her ear to stare at the screen.

"Dammit Maura, I knew you were lying to me earlier! What the hell's going on?!" Frankie shouted.

"Nothing…" Maura answered robotically feeling her skin beginning to break out from the so obvious lie. She was so screwed… She'd told Frankie she'd be in Paris by now.

She heard something slam against something hard, "DAMMIT MAURA, DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" Frankie snapped wince at his sheer volume. Frankie had never spoken to her like this before.

"Frankie, calm down and stop yelling at her! I'm sure Maura has her reasons." Nina spoke up in the background trying to calm her fiancée.

Frankie completely ignored her… "Answer me! Why are you still here?! Why aren't you going after Jane in Paris?! And why in the hell did you go there of all places by yourself," The blonde flinched at each question directed at her. "You've only ever gone there when there was trouble caused directly or indirectly by Paddy Doyle and you always had Jane with because you were too uncom…" he suddenly went completely quiet.

She stopped in front of Jane's old house. The blonde Medical Examiner parked using her now free hand to rub her forehead, "Frankie I," Maura started. Memories of her and Jane flooded every inch of the street. From the curb, to the sidewalks, and the steps they often sat on. Maura got out of the car ignoring the stares from people as she walked from the sidewalk to the place Jane had called home after her apartment had been burnt down. It was still vacant and owned by a good friend of hers…

Strutting up to the front door, "Maura!" she heard Jane's voice erupt in her ears. Maura's hand paused at the doorknob briefly before spinning round looking for the Italian. Jane stood at the end of the sidewalk looking at her oddly holding a grocery bag in her arms a long stick of bread pointing out of the bag, "Having a bad day?" she questioned.

The only thing Maura could do in her moment of shock was to bite down her gasps as Jane walked up to her, "Come on in," she started as she stopped in front of her gesturing inside with her head. Jane gave her a sympathetic smile knowing just how stressful Maura's days had become, "I'll heat you up some of that nasty panda poop tea you left here! I'm sure it'll make you feel better." Jane said and Maura's heart pounded at the familiar conversation.

A tear slipped from her cheek as she reached out as the black-haired Italian stepped closer trying to open the door. The moment Maura's fingers touched Jane… she vanished. Tears collected at the rims of her eyes. She'd been so caught up in what her mind just showed her that she'd forgotten all about Frankie. Why was her mind torturing her like this? Maura flinched catching the end of Frankie's words… It didn't take a genius to fill in the first bit of what he'd asked. She didn't have to bother though since he soon repeated…

"Maura, please tell me this doesn't have anything to do with my sister," Frankie begged through the phones speaker. She could tell from his voice that his mind as the new Rizzoli detective on the force was running at full speed. Scenario's as to what could possibly be wrong flooding his mind like a broken faucet that he couldn't shut off and she was certain at least a few bits of them were right.

Maura tried to speak but no words came to answer him. As much as she wanted to tell him she couldn't… No, she wouldn't! Not so long as his knowledge endangered the woman she loved. Though they are taught from a young age see something, hear something, report it… Though for years she'd been one of those people who told people within similar situations to her own to say something… let the police handle it! She couldn't bring herself to do such a thing… because her family was like no other. Her father was a mob boss… The man that took Jane obviously had connections much like her father. Her father's connections went deeper than that of the police department… She was unsure of how far this man's connections were but if they were anywhere as deep as her fathers… going to the police wasn't an option for her!

Maura pulled the phone from her ear with an unsure sniffle, "I'm sorry, don't follow me." She mumbled clicking 'END' making the call end with a beep. Maura turned off her phone so he could no longer track her. Maura wiped at her eyes with her wrist as she turned back to her car… She wanted to make sure Frankie didn't come here. Maura got in her car and drove it to a nearby parking garage to hide it just in case Frankie had already seen her location.

Maura slipped out of the car after parking it on the third floor of the nearby hospital garage, making sure to bring any valuables and important information with her. Stuffing all the money into her suitcase after removing all of her clothes from her bag before she left the car in the garage and made her way back to Jane's ex-home that wasn't too far from her own home. The walk wasn't too far it would only take her about forty-five minutes… Maura cast a left and right glance before reaching into her shirt for the letter. It was a little crinkled from all her movement, as she unfolded it her hazel eyes caught one thing 'DON'T GO BACK HOME!'

Maura gripped the page, 'Why not?' she wondered in confusion. She would have to just trust his judgment. Maura's eyes scanned the page 'Go to that irritating detectives house that you're always hanging around, I know you're comfortable there plus it will be the last place that moron will expect you to go.' She read. Maura came up to the door for the second time that day ignoring the memories that played out around her urging her to think of Jane. As if she could forget…

Maura found the hidden key her doctor friend had informed her and Jane to just leave outside on the front porch under a flower pot when Jane moved out. Plunging the key into the keyhole, she opened the door with a soft click and swung open the door. The house was as empty as she remembered it without Jane's belongings there to decorate it. Maura's body moved of its own accord taking the path to where Jane's couch use to be, sitting down on the floor as she continued to read 'Under no circumstances are you to leave that house until you talk to me.'

She rolled her eyes at that rule… She would without a doubt leave this house! If only to ensure she collected the next six-million giving her a total count of twelve-million-dollars in ransom money. As for avoiding any more public appearances… she needed some time to come up with a strategy anyways! If there was one thing she had established already it was that she had to watch her step. Just one miscalculated step could cost her to lose not just her friend but the love of her life! For Paddy to be this cautious with her… it meant this person she was tangoing with was a dangerous person indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura cracked open her eyelids, she stared up at a ceiling that wasn't hers. Looking around to find the unfurnished room of her friend's house, 'I must have fallen asleep.' She thought rubbing her wrist at her eyes to wake them. It had been the first time she had gotten a proper sleep over the last several days. Maura grabbed her phone wanting to check the date, but stopped when she remembered that Frankie would probably track her whereabouts the moment it was turned on. Maura groaned falling back against the wooden tile floor, 'Jane, what would you do?' she wondered.

She smiled already knowing what Jane would do if the situation had been switched. Jane would save her… Jane always came to save her! Maura could recall situations similar to this moment like how she had nearly become a part of her murdering boyfriend's art collection, or time when Alice Sands was targeting people in Jane's life and had Doctor Joe Harris kidnap her and handcuffed to a pipe to get under the brunette's skin. Every time, though there had been others with her it'd always been Jane that found her… Jane that saved her.

Maura sighed, "But I'm not Jane." She said to herself sadly. She was nothing like Jane! There was no way she could pull this off not on her, right? "Jane… How am I supposed to save you when I have trouble just trying to save myself?" she mumbled bringing her hand up to rub her temples. She had no doubt the moment the man took her money that there was a high probability she would be double-crossed. Jane and herself could potentially lose their lives if she didn't play her cards right.

Her blonde-locks of hair pooled over the floor as calculative hazel green orbs bore into the ceiling. She had a couple of things to get done today… the first thing on her agenda being to see if she could reroot her phone calls to a pre-paid cell phone. That was first and foremost on her list of things to complete today.

~oooOOOooo~

Frankie paced nervously inside the apartment he and Nina now shared. Nina watched from their bedroom door. He'd been like this since Maura had hung up on him. Flinching as she seen the detective gears in his head turning, working full throttle to figure out what was going on, "DAMMIT!" Frankie shouted slamming his hands down on the table in frustration.

Nina finally having enough walked across the room, a light pink robe wrapped around her, it brushed over her ankles causing a tickling sensation as she swiftly wrapped her arms around Frankie's startling him. She sniffled, "Please, stop it Frankie. You know as well as I do… Maura wouldn't put you through this without a good reason." Nina begged feeling his body tense then relax under her touch.

Frankie bowed his head, "I know," He grumbled out. "I-It's just…" Frankie's started is face contorted with worry. Right now, just about anything could be happening to his sister. Though he'd been a detective for only a short time… In his rise to his position as a detective he'd seen scenes and scenarios too gruesome for most to bear witness too. Some could take the sights like him; however, in a situation like this… he was anything but all right. This wasn't a random person he didn't know. This was his older sister… Frankie gripped the table when he felt his eyes starting to gloss over as all the possibilities of what might be happening to her continued to make their presence known.

"I know… We have to put trust that she knows what she's doing." Nina whispered resting her cheek against his back trying to comfort Frankie the best she could knowing how much it must hurt just simply not knowing. Jane had been Frankie's idol growing up after all! His hero… Though Nina hadn't known Maura for nearly as long as Frankie or Jane, she was sure of one thing about the genius Medical Examiner it was that she wasn't able to hide things. For Maura to go this far to hide this… something must be terribly wrong.

~oooOOOooo~

Maura after extensive thoughts finally she managed to came to a conclusion. One that was so odd and un-Maura like that one would call her a lunatic for suggesting it. She'd just dropped off todays six-million at Jane's old home giving her a new total of eighteen-million-dollars in ransom money. Maura stopped the car, parking it on the curb. The honey blonde hair woman unbuckled her seatbelt before climbing out of her car. She had to be careful here… She needed to make sure she wasn't seen!

Maura ducking through the backdoors of the BPD Morgue, creeping around corners, being sure to not be seen by her colleagues. She managed infiltrate unseen thus far but even if she hadn't the individuals that passed her while she was sneaking around thankfully had no idea who she was and others who didn't know she wasn't working today. If she had been caught she doubted anyone would have questioned her. But the questioning wasn't her worry… it was simply being seen. If she was seen by anyone, the criminal may have contacts with in BPD they would no doubt believe she was trying to talk to Law Enforcement! After all, who in their right mind would simply come here to sneak into the Evidence Holding Department? Upon coming up to the Evidence Department gate, she knelt down picking the lock easily as she had done many times before in her youth.

From the looks of it evidence was cleared of most of its employees so sneaking around should be a breeze. Maura mentally cursed herself for her love for designer heels as they clicked loudly against the floor. Maura quickly hid when she heard movement, taking off her heels to hide any further noise from them. Plastering her back to the shelf when two males checking the inventory walked out from between the ends of two shelves littered in cardboard boxes while making small talk.

Maura's heart pounded as she swiftly tip-toed towards the direction they'd just come from, their backs still turned to her. Rushing through the many isles she made several calculated turns putting her out of the worker's views as she raced to what she was looking for. She slowed down come up on the very section she was looking for. It was where they stored the weapons and accessories of the detectives that retired, got fired, or simply just left the force onto better things.

Maura stopped coming upon the box she was looking for, it was labeled 'Rizzoli, Jane'. Looking around for a moment before pulling it down to ensure she was indeed alone. Carefully placing the box on the floor kneeling next to it, she carefully reached up and opened the cardboard flaps at the top of the box. The first thing that she saw when she opened it was what she was searching for…

Maura reached in pulling out Jane's standard Glock 19. She remembered holding this gun one other time and even now its weight still surprised her a bit. As much as she wished to stand there and stare mesmerized by its fascinating well-built structure. After taking another quick peak inside she put the gun back inside and closed the box. She could admire it later! She concluded… She picked it up with ease, 'And now the hard part…' Maura thought as she creeped around each corner back up to the front of the Evidence Department. Maura mentally cursed those two employees were still there, 'My god, do you two ever work?'

Her heart stopped when she accidently bumped into a small box knocking it over. It caught their attention immediately, "What was that?!" one of them yelled after leaping into the air like a frightened cat. This was bad… Maura swiftly backtracked as they both rushed around to investigate. This was really really bad…

'Come on you've snuck down here more than enough to have memorized the outline of this area! There has to be another way out or a place you can hide!' Maura thought putting her chin down over the top of the box so the top of the box flap wouldn't bounce anymore because of the heels she'd put in the box. Maura quickly ducked behind a cluster of large pipes watching as one of the two men walked slowly and cautiously around corners looking for whatever might have made the box fall over.

She couldn't help but hold her breath as he walked passed her, flashing a bright flashlight, "Who's there?! Come out now!" she heard the other man order seeming even further away than this guy was. Maura gulped looking between the distance from herself and the guy nearest her then looked to the shelved walls trying to judge her ability to clear the area unseen. If she didn't have the box she'd be able to make that without him noticing… but to leave without what she came for wasn't an option. And if she didn't get out of here soon they'll figure out somethings wrong with the surveillance system… That is if they haven't already! Either way, staying here any longer then she had been wasn't a good option.

"Man, maybe someone just put it to close to the edge and it just fell. We're probably acting like a couple cautious idiots for nothin." The other man commented still looking around cautiously with his flashlight.

Maura breathed in easy, 'Thank god.'

A growl ripped through the air making her back stiffen, "Hell no man, theirs someone in here can't you smell the cologne!" she heard the more cautious one shout causing her to freeze.

The young blonde genius had to stop herself when she felt the need to just slap herself for such a slip up. She'd put her perfume on out of habit from her daily morning routine! She couldn't believe he confused it with cologne though, 'Poor guy must not get out much.' She thought feeling a small peg of sympathy for his anti-socialness.

With the two men further away, she surveyed the distance, 'Yeah, I can make that!' she thought happily quickly taking her chance, she quick stepped ever so quietly to the shelves before either man noticed. With their backs to her, it made getting out of the Evidence Department that much easier. Quickly fixing the lock so it looked as though it'd been locked the whole time, she turned taking a different route then what she'd taken coming in.

Almost no one came this way because the door only opened one-way, so it was rarely used making it less likely that she'd get caught carrying a boxful of BPD's equipment. Unfortunately, this put her car at the other corner of the building, Maura put the box down briefly to put her heels back on. Last thing she wanted was eyes on her because she was outside walking barefoot. Maura picked up the box, turning it a bit to press Jane's name to her chest so it just looked as though she was carrying an ordinary box. Before heading out she took in a calming breath…

Maura opened the door and was instantly hit by the illuminating sunlight beating down on her, she had to squint her eyes for a moment to get use to its brightness. Looking around Maura grinned, 'Just like last time!' she thought walking around the building. Maura stopped when she seen Nina and Frankie standing beside her car. She stood there and stared noting all the obvious signs of lack of sleep present on Frankie's face.

Maura frowned rounding back on the corner and pressed her back into the wall. She had to do something… Maura frowned knowing she couldn't do anything at the moment with no paper or pen; however, if she was careful… Making up her deeply turmoiled mind, she turned the corner walking up to her car, Frankie was leaning stubbornly on the passenger side of her car while Nina stood in front of him. Probably trying to get him to calm him like the other day.

When she caught Frankie's eyes, he began to ignore Nina and turned to approach her, Maura brushed passed him with ease not even slowing her stride as she cut off any words that might leave his lips, "If I'm seen with Law Enforcement he'll kill Jane. Don't do anything further without my say so." She informed him so quickly that she could only pray Frankie had been able to process the words that just left her mouth at a fast speed making it sound like a decodable message. Maura rushed passed Frankie and though she'd had her concerns of his comprehension of her message due to its delivery, she quickly came to find Frankie very much understood her. Perhaps it was all the worry reflected beyond his eyes that was making him more perceptive then he normally was? Ignoring how wide his eyes got at the information she'd told him.

Maura climbed into her car without another word. She didn't even answer Nina when she greeted her. Any involvement with anyone remotely involved in Law Enforcement be it a detective, officer, lab tech, or even someone like Nina who works simply with computers was a bad idea. Talking to someone who even so much as entered BDP or someone whom held any form of badge symbolifying that they are an employee could be disastrous.

Her seatbelt clicked as she put it on ignoring the look of concern she was receiving from one of her close friends as she started up her car. She drove away watching as the conformation of his fears register on Frankie's face.

~oooOOOooo~

She woke with a groan, her arms hurt from being held in the same position for far too long, the tissue around her left eye felt bruised and swollen. Bending her legs, she tried to adjust herself, the brunette flinched as pains shot up her back from the stiffness. She could hear footsteps coming towards the room and she immediately set a glare on the door. Most of her friends would be surprised that the door wouldn't set be set aflame by the intense stare. There was a loud screech as the metal lift-away lock on the opposing side of the door was lifted away. The thick metal grimy door in front of her opened with a pop and a loud squealed creak to reveal her masked captor with a small plate of food, "Well well, good morning Jane! How's your face feel?" he asked lacking concern.

"About as good as yours!" Jane snapped back.

The man grinned, "Oh, come now; don't be like that." He said his blue eyes baring down at her. He knelt down beside her, "Continue to act like this and I'll just have to pay a visit to the good Doctor.~" he threatened with a smile that turned her stomach.

Jane jerked forward immediately giving him a look that could possibly kill him if this were a Manga. A dark foreboding aura could be sensed leaking from her being at the mention of him going near Maura, "Stay the hell away from her, Cameron!" she roared the warning, pulling at the handcuffs. With all the anger and adrenalin coursing through her veins she didn't feel the metal cutting into her wrists.

Blue eyes sparkled with delight at her reaction, pulling off the ski mask, "My my Jane, it seems your efforts yesterday weren't completely in vein!" he laughed. Davies put the plate down on the small dusty table beside her with a crazed grin.

Jane glared not gracing him with an answer, "I'm serious Cameron!" she started her tone with more than a hint of warning. Her dark brown eyes bore into him making him feel a sense of danger even though she was handcuffed again, "Leave Maura alone!" she ordered as if in her current situation, she had some type of authority over his actions. He would fix that attitude!

This made him laugh at her, "Oh Jane, Jane, Jane you still don't understand just how far up shits creek you swam." He said his tone sending a shiver of caution coursing through her. Without warning he grabbed a fist full of her hair making her glare falter with a wince. This was just like a few days ago, before Davies killed off his assigned partner in crime.

 _She felting a sudden burst of rage, she headbutted him hard busting open her once scabbed over forehead wound, but also breaking her captives nose as a result. The man tumbled back and hit his head on a table. He dropped faster than a sack of potatoes as he slipped into unconsciousness._

 _Jane's eyes locked on the keys hanging out of his pocket and quickly shuffled her feet to grab them with her toes. It took four tries but she managed to successfully retrieve them from his pants pocket. Lifting her leg up making the keys jingle as she brought it up to her hand with little difficulty. After unlocking the cuffs, she let them fall to the ground not caring about the noise it made as it fell to the ground. Jane rubbed at her wrists as she stood on shaky legs, between all her fighting and the drugs he'd shot her up with her legs felt like jelly. Jane grabbed the handcuffs, cuffing the man to the pipe just as he'd done to her. Let's see how you like it!_

 _The room was spinning slightly and she felt like she was standing on a ship that was battling rocky waters. Jane forced herself to her feet using the wall to aid her in walking through the room, her pulse was racing, and her breathing uneven. Jane fell against the wall taking in big gulping breaths, "Maura," she whispered as she pushed herself off the wall again. Jane looked around for another seven minutes ignoring the mans agitated screams as he woke unable to move around, she smiled slightly upon finding a door; however, when she pushed it open she frowned finding only a bedroom. Jane looked back down the hallway listening to the man's screaming briefly, nodding in satisfaction when she deducted that he was indeed where she'd left him judging by the sound of his voice echoing through the halls._

 _She was supposed to be trying to get out... Jane's barely focused eyes shifted to the room she'd found. Stepping into the vacant room deciding he wasn't going anywhere so she may as well get to the bottom of this mess while the opportunity presented itself. After some minutes her endeavors eventually took her to the lone desk in the room where a single file laid. Her blood ran cold upon opening it, seeing a picture of a smiling Maura that someone had taken a red sharpie to, drawing a target on the picture._

 _Then her heart stopped as another picture dropped from the envelope ten million written in red sharpie across the picture she was looking at. Jane yelped when she was suddenly stabbed in the thigh, "I think that's quite enough snooping," a voice came from behind her as he injected her with some sort of drug. Jane swung around wildly, the man easily dodged and pinned her arms above her head to the wall. He pressed his lower body to hers with a seductive grin, "You've had your fun," he said leaning his lips close to her ear._

 _Jane began to shake in fear. Why wasn't her body listening to her?! What in the hell had he just shot into her arm! Jane's muscles twitched urging her body to move! To stop him! But her arms stayed still and unmoving… Even as she felt his lower region pressed against her body telling her exactly what he'd planned to do to her. Tears whelmed into her eyes when she realized no matter how much she tried to fight her body wouldn't respond to her commands to fight, 'Maura, I'm sorry.'_

 _The masked man chuckled in her ear as he felt the fight leave her body, "I think it's about time I have mine." he whispered carrying her still form off into the bedroom. His voice confirming to her what she'd just found. Leaving her now with a question of… why?_

She would never forget how scared she felt for Maura the moment she just how serious this was. It wasn't Jane they'd been after at all; It was Maura! It'd always been Maura! Why was it always Maura?! Jane's presence didn't even matter in this at all! She won't allow them to use her to draw Maura out. Jane glared at Davies, "Why don't we give the good Doctor a call? Just so she knows I'm keeping up my end of the bargain!" He muttered more to himself then her.

Settling down into the idea Davies took out the prepaid phone he'd been using to contact Maura. Redialing Maura's number…


	4. Chapter 4

Maura shuffled back into the place she'd been calling home for the last few days, the box filled with Jane's BPD equipment still in her hands as she tapped the door behind her closed with the back of her foot. Satisfied when she heard the door shut behind her with a click indicating it had completely closed behind her. Maura put the box down on the counter and opened the top flaps of the cardboard box. Reaching in she began to pull out each item, placing them down on the granite countertop.

Hearing her stomach grumble, she let out a sigh of frustration as she walked over to the cabinet of snacks and fruits she'd bought in case she started to feel hungry. This was a horrible diet… When this was all over she'd have to make up for the fattening foods she'd consumed over the past few days. Grabbing a small bag of chips, a green apple and the bag of grapes she'd purchased, closing the cabinet as she turned, jumping when she turned to find a tall figure behind her.

On reflex, Maura elbowed at his throat, "Woah!" the figure said quickly ducking back, "Maura! Stop it's me!" the man shouted holding up his hands defensively. Very much impressed by the blonde's quick reaction. Upon realizing who it was, she chucked her apple at him, hitting his square in the forehead, "Youch! God Dammit Maura!" He groaned cupping his forehead in his right hand.

"What the are you doing here?!" Maura screamed watching as he made a gesture with his hands to keep her voice down.

"I'm here to help you! You came to me remember?" He said her trying to use a calming voice which wasn't working he realized as he watched Maura use the counter to separate them.

Maura shook her head, "I didn't say break out of jail and I didn't ask you to be here!" she informed him with a shaky voice.

He slammed his hand down on the counter in frustration, "You didn't have to Maura!" he yelled startling her with his tone. Couldn't she see he was only trying to help her… Trying to save her?!

Maura inched away closer to the doorway feeling trapped between the counter, the man, and the kitchen wall, "How did you get out Paddy?!" Maura questioned.

Paddy's eyes shone in frustration, the more time they wasted here the less time he had to get her to safety unharmed, "I broke out okay… That's not important right now! What's important is that you vanish!" he shouted. Taking rushed steps towards her, grabbing her wrist as he pulled her in the direction of the backdoor.

Maura stepped on his foot making him yelp out in pain and bounce around the room holding his foot, "W-What?" she mumbled barricading herself off into a corner. As Paddy sat on the floor rubbing his injured foot.

"If you don't he'll kill you!" Paddy explained trying to stand as a man poked his head into the room speaking Italian. Telling Paddy that they'd been found.

Paddy growled at this information. "Who will?" Maura interrogated now even more confused… If anyone was in any danger here it certainly wasn't her! It was Jane!

"The less you know the better off you'll be…" he told her indicating he had no desire whatsoever to say anymore on the matter than he already had.

Maura shook her head stubbornly, "I'm not leaving!" she informed him leaving no room for negotiations.

"Maura!" Paddy shouted only to be cut off.

"No, he'll kill Jane!" She shouted back openly refusing to leave once again.

Paddy huffed, "So what, she's a cop!" he screamed back enraged that his daughter would even associate with the detective. Jane didn't care for the safety of his daughter! He was the one who saved her from being shot! That detective just left her there to die!

Gritting her teeth, "No she's not; she's my best friend and…" she paused squeezing her fists at her sides. As much as she wanted to openly call Jane her lover. She realized that Jane hadn't even spoken to her since her confession… she didn't have the right... but that didn't mean all hope was lost, right? Maura's fists tightened, "and I won't leave her…" she continued settling with doing the one thing she could never do. Even if they survive and after all this... if Jane rejected her… no matter what she would always be here. Maura's eyes shifted to glare into Paddy's filled with stubbornness and determination, "If trying to talk me into leaving was your plan then you got just gave yourself extra prison time for nothing because I'm stay…"

Paddy caught her as Maura's limp body fell forward, "Maura!" He shouted worriedly. His gaze snapped back up at his lackeys immediately after he realized she was only unconscious. "Thank's B." Paddy said watching as the younger man picked Maura up into his arms with a nod in Paddy's direction. About to leave Paddy stopped… turning his gaze back to the countertop.

"What are you stopping for…?" The man known as B asked. Watching as Paddy approached the counter. Turning the cardboard box around on the weapon infested counter to reveal the name 'Rizzoli Jane'.

Paddy frowned, 'Does that Detective mean that much to you?' he thought. Making up his mind he grabbed the box and with one swing of his arm against the counter successfully pushed all the scattered belongings of the Detective and Maura's purse back into the cardboard box that he held tightly hooked under his arm, "Let's get outta here." Paddy said unholstering the gun from the back of his pants as he cautiously stepped out of the back of the house. He could hear helicopters coming closer to them… They had to go! With that thought, they disappeared into the scorching afternoon heat.

~oooOOOooo~

Maura woke with a groan to a dark room, sitting up until she felt a sudden grip on her arm. Maura jumped out of her skin and was ready to scream till a hand covered her mouth, "It's just me don't scream." Paddy's voice came from beside her in the darkness.

When his voice hit her ears and her brain processed that it was night and not day… Tears accumulated in her eyes while rage boiled inside her veins! He'd taken her away by force! He'd made her leave Jane! Maura's heart stopped… 'W-Wait… how long was I asleep?! What day is it?! How far away from Boston are we?!' she said speaking her thoughts out loud jerking her arm away out of his reach and slapping his hand away from her mouth.

Paddy stared at her in surprise by her reaction… He'd expected anger towards him and his actions not to be worried about the date, time, and where they were . Paddy watched as she noticed the box he'd brought from the Detective's house, watching as Maura made a beeline for it, staring curiously as Maura pulled out her purse and unveiled a cell phone. Paddy quickly withdrew a gun with every intention on shooting the item in her hand, but stopped watching as instead of a number pad to dial numbers to pop up a calendar popped up on the screen.

He watched as her breathing began to calm at the sight of the date on the illuminating screen against the darkness of the abandoned building they were held up in for the night. "We're still in Boston," He mumbled watching as she jerked to face him at his words, "don't worry."

Maura bowed her head, "Why did you do all this?"

Paddy stood walking towards her, "Be honest with me… that Detective," he began pausing as he knelt in front of her, "what is that Detective to you?" he interrogated. Maura didn't answer… "For you a young woman who hates violence to sneak into the Boston Police Department to retrieve your friends gun… you must have much more feelings for her than your letting on." Paddy continued holding up Jane's Glock 19 for Maura to see.

Paddy's eyes narrowed, "What were you planning…?" he hummed as if he couldn't already guess. She was his blood after all… As much as Maura didn't want to accept it the two often thought in similar ways. "Engaging that man without knowing how to even fire a gun properly will get you killed Maura that is a stupid plan!" he yelled similar words that had been spoken to him one too many times…

He couldn't count how many times he'd barely dodged death to save Maura all while she was growing up. Snuffing out potential threats to her safe no matter how big or small they might be before they could even organize themselves to be a threat. Looking at Maura right now… seeing the conclusion she'd come up with sitting within his hand... All he could see was himself when he looked at her seeing desperation and devotion pooling in her eyes, "Does she love you too?" He asked. She didn't have to say anything… her body language said it all. He could tell she was unsure of the Detective's feelings, but he could also see Maura's obvious feelings for the brunette. If he wanted to give Maura anything it was the one thing his father never allowed him to have… the right to openly love someone.

Paddy grabbed her by the forearm gently and stood up bringing her with him, "I don't like it, but I know what it's like to love someone your father doesn't approve of. As much as you hate being compared to me, I am your biological father and from what I've seen you were just about to walk down the same very road I did so long ago…" He told her holding out Jane's gun in front of him. "Like it or not, I will help you…" He said dropping the gun, Maura caught it with a startled gasp.

Paddy walked towards the door, "Get some sleep, we start in the morning." He informed her. Standing behind the door he frowned hoping he was doing the right thing. By his calculations, Maura's case would be all right… She wouldn't be labeled as a criminal like him after all the dust settled. She would be deemed innocent simply because she was protecting another… a fellow Law Enforcement Officer no less. If someone did try to label her as a criminal, he would ensure they would be dealt with. Maura would lose nothing over this incident, he would make sure!

Maura looked between Paddy's back and the gun in her hands, bowing her head as tears glossed over her eyes, "Thank you…" she muttered under her breath so low she almost thought Paddy hadn't heard her. Paddy looked at her over his shoulder flashing her a small smile as he waved walking into another room probably to rest. Maura sat in the room with her phone's flashlight app illuminating the room enough so that she could see. Maura took apart Jane's gun like she'd seen the brunette do many times before to clean it, then carefully put it back together like a jigsaw puzzle. If she would be using this weapon… she had to know this weapon.

~oooOOOooo~

Paddy stood in the dark smiling slightly at Maura's concentrative face and greasy fingers as she disassembled, reassembled, and disassembled the gun repeatedly. He couldn't sleep… He was feeling too many emotions right now to sleep. Tomorrow would be the first real time he'd get to spend with his daughter since her birth. The first real time he got to teach her something that only he could.

"Boss, are you really planning too…" B questioned leaning on the wall beside him.

"I am." Paddy cut him off. If this was how Maura was choosing to protect herself and those she loved, he would teach her. If there was one thing he'd always wanted it was to be able to teach Maura how to defend herself. He wouldn't be around forever… Therefore, he couldn't protect her forever!

B frowned, "I thought you didn't want this life for her?" he asked.

Paddy smiled sadly looking over at B, "I don't, but I won't be my father…" he spoke walking over to B. Pressing his back into the wall, he slid down the wall resting an arm over a bended knee as he sat against the wall beside the other man, "I refuse to be my father… to ultimately remove her choice in who and how she loves." Paddy told his right-hand man.

~oooOOOooo~

Maura beamed in accomplishment finally managing to completely reassemble the gun, being sure to check to make sure the gun could fire. Pulling the trigger, she was greeted with a loud click as it misfired not finding a bullet in the chamber of the unloaded gun. Maura nodded to herself satisfied, "You remind me of that Detective when you do that." Paddy's voice came from the door as the morning light tried to force its way into the room through the curtains.

Maura's shoulders jumped slightly, "Do you always have to sneak up on people?!" she gasped out after having leaped to her feet with Jane's gun in her hand. Holding it just as Jane had instructed when Hoyt was tormenting her friend.

"Seems that pesky Detective rubbed off on you more than I ever thought she could," Paddy mentioned eyeing Maura's stance which mirrored that of Jane's. Maura looked confused by his words not understanding what he meant by them. Paddy smirked a little, "Oh nothing," He chuckled under his breath as he turned around gesturing with his hand for her to follow, "Come on we've got work to do."

Maura's eyebrow twitched as she followed behind him, 'What had he meant by that?' she wondered following behind Paddy. They stepped out of… a cabin? Maura's hazel green orbs looked around finding a bunch of strange things. Maura blinked in confusion watching as the man who'd been watching at Jane's old home pulled watermelons out of a large box placing them in different areas.

Paddy stopped making Maura run into his back, "Oomph, sorry." Maura apologized as Paddy turned around to face her.

He helped her up to her feet before dangling the guns loaded magazine in front of her, "Rule one, allows keep the muzzle of your gun pointed in a safe direction; for example, the way you're pointing the gun right now would be wrong. If it was loaded, you would run the risk of shooting your own foot off." He warned.

Maura fixed that, nodding taking on a serious face as Paddy continued to run through the gun's safety rules and why they were important to ensure they stuck in her mind. When he finished, he added, "Gun handling rules are a good thing to know and by all means should be respected; however, in some situations such as when that dirty cop broke into BPD and took your Detective friend hostage…" he spoke.

Maura's shoulders stiffened at mention of the incident… He truly did always watch after her, "Your friends disobeying of the rules of gun safety to shoot the suspect by shooting herself was quite honorable." He praised the BPD Detective openly for the first time.

Maura frowned, "She's always that way." She remembered many times how she put others safety before her own.

Nodded Paddy continued to explain his own rules about gun safety before having her try to shoot each watermelon he'd had B place around the forest clearing. He smiled adjusting her arms and back posture as she stood in that same pose from earlier. Maura's shots weren't quite dead center, but she did manage to hit the melon. Paddy turned to B mumbling something back to him while Maura continued to practice on the poor unsuspecting melon chipping it off at the edges. Maura ignored her growling stomach that was urging her to stop paying attention to learning this new skill and pay attention to filling it instead.

Come up behind Maura he placed one hand on her shoulder and another under the hilt of the gun, "Just bring this up a little more and move it a nudge to the right." He told her. She nodded at his words, "The gun will recoil so press your weight into keeping the recoil to a minimum." He instructed.

Maura did as she was told, pulling the trigger, pushed her weight down on her arms to keep the small weapon in her hands steady as the recoil tried to buck back at her keeping it for the most part in the same position she'd been holding it in before she pulled the trigger. Maura blinked seeing a hole through the melon… it was very very close to hitting the middle of the watermelon.

B returned after some time with a few bags in hand, "I hope this will do." He told them putting the bags down on the picnic table effectively stopping their practicing. Maura was about to complain when amazing scents entered her nose practically making her mouth water. B grabbed a container and held it out to her, "For you." He told her.

Maura thanked him, taking the box even though she knew the great possibility that he'd possibly purchased something she didn't like; considering he knew nothing about her. So, when she opened the container imagine her surprise to find all her favorite foods… Maura looked from the box then to the man her father called B in confusion. He caught her stare, "There a problem?"

"No, I-I it's just this has all my favorite foods in it…" she spoke still very much confused. The man laughed at her expression. Maura pouted angrily at being laughed at…

"I've been watching you since you were little," B explained as he opened his own box of food and began to eat with horrible table manners.

Maura twitched, "Ew, you what?" she started. Paddy snorted and nearly choked on his food from laughing, "Do you even realize how what you just said sounds?!" Maura asked realizing what B meant by his words.

B shrugged, "Yep." He said with an unnecessary pop of the lips to exaggerate.

Paddy's head dropped to the table and he shook his head, "Oh god, keep up the jokes B and my future daughter-in-law might come to arrest you for teasing her." He told the young man beside him. B had four years on Maura, he'd been the one Paddy relayed on to watch over Maura from a close view when Paddy himself couldn't.

B snickered slyly, "At least she hasn't already arrested me, unlike someone I know." He hinted continuing to eat his food. Occasionally, his gaze shifted to the girl who seemed so different from the distinguished smart beautiful girl he'd protected all these years. Years ago, when bullies picked on her she would put on a fake smile till she thought no one was watching then breakdown in tears. Looking at her now in the same situation only even more serious, Maura stood on her own ready to fight for not just herself but another. He found it quite inspiring...

"Oh ho, you're askin for it," Paddy shouted hooking his arm around B's shoulders giving his a full-fledged noogy.

Maura's attention diverted from the pointless squabble the two were having when her phone began to ring. When she seen the number, she instantly turned yelling at them; shhing them. When they quieted down, she answered putting the phone on speaker, her face looking serious, "When and where!" she asked.

"Maura…" Jane's strained voice echoed through the phone's speaker.

Maura gasped and her demeanor changed, "Jane?!" she yelled in shock. Maura pushed her half-eaten food away from her, "Jane, where are you?! How are you calling me? Did you get away? What's going on?!"

"I-I got away… don't worry about me Maura you should know I can handle myself." Jane told her for some reason the tone Jane took with her stabbed at her heartstrings. She sounded different. Almost like… she was never going to see her again. "Listen Maura, I'm never coming back to Boston…" she informed the blonde.

Paddy's ears twitched at her word choices… causing him to frown.

Maura stood up from the table, "O-Okay, I guess I can understand that with all that you've gone through… Where will you be going so I can come visit?" she questioned.

The Italian ignored Maura, "I'm sorry, I didn't get to answer you that night; since I was captured after you left me…" Jane spoke suddenly revealing when all this had started.

Why on earth did Jane have to bring that up now of all times! Maura made frustrated gestures with her hands, "That doesn't matter right now Jane! None of that matters; I'm just glad you're safe!" she said her voice filled with relief. "When can I see you?" she asked happy to be able to see Jane in person to make sure she was alright and then maybe after a few days when Jane got the chance to get her barring's back… they could talk about that night.

"Never…" Jane whispered her voice sounding harsher then Maura remembered.

Maura stared that the phone in her hand with eyes threatening to gloss over, "What? Jane, if this is a joke it's not…" she started tears collecting along the rims of her eyes.

"I SAID, NEVER YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Jane's voice roared from the speaker, "JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" was the last thing she heard before Jane abruptly hung up the phone.

Tears spilled from Maura's eyes, she couldn't breathe… What she said that day… it really had ruined her friendship after all. B noticing Maura's distress and reached out, "Maura…" but he stopped when she slapped his hand away and told him to leave her alone.

Maura dropped her phone and reached up to clap her hands over her face to hide her tears. Maura stopped mid movement, as she stared wide-eyed down at the ground, the wheels in her head turned. B looked confused as he followed her gaze down to the cell phone… she was staring at the call log. "S-She lied to me…" Maura mumbled her gaze fixated on the number.

B looked confused, "How can you tell that by lookin at a phone? She sounded pretty serious to me." He put in his two cents.

Paddy nodded, "The way she was talkin to you felt wrong. I've never heard her talk to you like that. Hell, she never even spoke to me like that and she don't like me..." He replied believing in his daughter's deduction. He'd studied the dark-haired Detective quite a bit… and though he always never believed what he heard and believed the Detective would one day double cross his daughter; he now knew his assumptions were a lie brought on by his own overly suspicious mind. After all, what person in a life-threatening situation would turn away help? That would only come to pass, when or if that person cared more about the safety of their protector they were turning away rather than their own.

"But why…?" she started tears still leaking from her eyes as she stared at the number. There was no way upon trying to get out that Jane would snatch up a cell phone before leaving… There was just no way. When you're trying to run away from someone trying to catch you grabbing a cell phone to call your best friend so you could answer a confession would be the last thing on your mind! "Why lie to me?!" she mumbled out again.

B went back to his food trying to finish it before it got cold as he pushed it around with the plastic fork, "Simple… she probably didn't want you storming in handing over the ransom money effectively getting yourself robbed and potentially killed." He mumbled so low neither of the two heard him bringing the fork filled with food to his lips.

"Jane's brother once told me if there was one person in the world he knew Jane wouldn't hurt it was me… and that despite whether Jane loves me back or not she would never let it come between our friendship, so why would she say something like that?" she said still not hearing much more than her jumbled thoughts as to why Jane had said what she did.

Paddy paused at Maura's confusion, "I see you so you didn't know…"

Maura froze catching what Paddy said, "Know?" she repeated turning to him. When he didn't reply, she stomped up to him, "Know what Paddy!" she spat. Wanting to know what it was her biological father was hiding from her.

Paddy sweat dropped playing with his fingers, "Er um, that the guy holding that idiot Detective is actually a mob boss that I double-crossed a time or two." He laughed nervously.

Maura faltered again, "What does that have to do with why Jane would say something like that… to me?!" she started. Her hazel green eyes widened as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You understand now right?" Paddy asked.

Maura felt her breathing pick up as she mildly began to panic, B watched in amusement as the blonde paced around after having drawn up her own conclusion, "She's not the target… I am?! They're using her to get to me!" she said. Paddy and B nodded at her, "And what she said… she-she's trying to keep me away!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jane glared up at Davies as he held the phone to her ear, his other hand held up a small piece of paper with the listings of where Maura was supposed to meet for the drop, "Now be a good little girl and read from this paper." He told her.

The sound of his voice made her feel sick! As the began to ring, their eyes locked as they glared at each other while the continued to ring. Before the second ring could even begin Maura picked up, "When and where!" she asked sounding so serious. Jane's gaze faltered at her Maura's voice… she sounded like she was prepared to storm into the enemy's den.

Pressing her lips together tightly, not wanting to answer… She didn't want Maura here. If Maura were to ever step foot near here, Davies would kill her! Unlike Davies, Maura wasn't accustomed to the same kind of combat he was. The fight would be uneven… unfair… and she would lose Maura. Jane shut her eyes tightly, breathing in deeply with tears lingering in her eyes, "Maura…" Jane's strained to voice out due to mild dehydration.

Maura gasped, "Jane?!" she yelled through the phone in shock with a pause, "Jane, where are you?! What's going on?! How are you calling me?! Did you get away?!"

Jane felt a stab in her chest at what she was planning. Jane looked up at Davies and glared not even bothering to look at the note he was dangling in front of her, "I-I got away… don't worry about me Maura you should know I can handle myself." Jane started. Watching as Davies eyes flared in anger before flashing with a hint of amusement. She didn't understand he could end the conversation anytime he wanted… so, why wasn't he? "Listen Maura, I'm never coming back to Boston…" she informed the blonde.

She'd never get to see any of them again… She was sure she would die here. If he didn't kill her today; he would surely kill her when Maura didn't show because of what she was planning to say. "O-Okay, I guess I can understand that with all that you've gone through… Where will you be going so I can come visit?" Maura questioned her.

Jane smiled sadly at her words, 'I wish I could see you again…' she thought. The brunette closed off her feelings and any doubts she might have about doing this before speaking. Jane ignored Maura's words, "I'm sorry, I didn't get to answer you that night; since I was captured after you left me…" Jane spoke dropping Maura a hint as to a starting point to begin an investigation. There was no telling if Maura would understand what she was trying to do, but even if she could just keep the Medical Examiner away… she'd be happy.

"That doesn't matter right now Jane! None of that matters; I'm just glad you're safe!" Maura said her voice filled with happiness and relief. Jane, found it touching how much Maura worried about her safety… but hearing her voice and sweet sincere words were making this more difficult than it had to be… Maura was giving her no choice, but at least she knew Maura would stay away. That would be the only peace of mind that these words would bring her, "When can I see you?" she asked sounding ecstatic to be able to see her in person. It made Jane feel even more like an ass the happier she sounded.

Right now, Jane wanted nothing less than to have Maura in front of her just so she could hold her in her arms and never let go but she couldn't do that right now… not even if she was here. "Never…" Jane whispered her voice sounding harsher then she meant it. She needed Maura to stay away. She couldn't let the woman she loves walk into this deathtrap to save her. That was why she would destroy the main reasons Maura was ready to charge in after her. Hopefully, sparing her some of the pain that would come later if someone came across her body and she were to end up on Maura's autopsy table.

Maura's voice cracked with hurt at her words, "What? Jane, if this is a joke it's not…" she could almost hear the tears that she was causing from the other end of the phone.

Her heart constricted within her chest, 'I'm sorry, but I-I,' She thought as tears streamed down her face as she glared at Davies as the marriage proposal he'd hit her with the other day after he'd sexually assaulted her slipped into her mind. She knew how this would sound to Maura… That it would hurt her, but ultimately that was her goal for the moment, right? Jane tightened her fists staring at Davies, "I SAID, NEVER YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Jane's voice roared. 'I'm sorry,' she thought as she voiced her words. Jane's brow twisted as she felt her heart shattering at the words leaving her own lips, though they hadn't been directed at Maura at all, she knew they would undoubtedly cause the blonde a lot of pain. With a bowed head, a tear trailed from the rims of her eyes to her, down to her nose before dripping down to the dusty grimy floor, "JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" was the last thing she said before Davies abruptly ended the conversation with a click, 'I can't let you come here to die! Maura, I'm so sorry.'

Davies grinned sinisterly closing the flip phone, "My my, that was quite a little performance you put on there." He said roughly crumbling up the piece of paper he'd been holding out for her to read off to Maura before tossing it into a corner. Jane sat there though a little emotional she seemed quite proud of herself, "You honestly believe your little performance will stop her from coming to your rescue?" Davies laughed at her.

Jane twitched at his words, "I do…" she replied. Remembering how Maura told her when she was younger she was often teased and picked on for being different. How she potentially stopped trying to make friends and focused more on her studies until she'd ultimately met Jane. Maura deciding to finally try to take that chance again and give this whole friend thing another try after meeting her back in her Drug Unit days. Maura will probably be messed up again! But this time it wasn't because of a mean kid who felt jealous over Maura's amazing brain! It would be because of her… her best friend. The person Maura worked so hard to say she was in love with! If Jane managed to make it out of this alive… She was definitely going to have to work real hard to fix things with Maura! Fresh tears bubbled at the rims of her eyes, 'That is… if it can be fixed.' Jane thought.

Davies hummed, "Is that right?" he questioned. Cupping his chin in his hand drumming his fingers against his jaw deep in thought. After a few minutes of thought he shrugged, his fingers stopped tapping and he smirked, "In my experience, love isn't so easily broken. Either she doesn't love you at all or you're sorely underestimating her feelings for you." He told Jane. Davies blue orbs scanned over his target, watching every little movement! He could see just from watching her that Jane was unsure about her answer to him… That it was more of just a hope that the Medical Examiner would simply stay away and stay safe! Davies smirk widened practically cracking his face in half, "I guess we'll see soon won't we?"

~oooOOOooo~

Maura snuck out of the cabin that night when her father and B weren't looking. For a short while she stood outside, sitting on the picnic table she'd been eating at just yesterday to get in a break from all her practice. Maura marveled at the brightly lit sky above her, it was like nothing she'd ever seen before. She remembered many times in her youth coming outside to gaze up at the stars, or what little stars there were. She'd always lived too close to highly populated areas for her to be able to see the night sky like she was seeing it tonight.

Seeing its beauty, she couldn't help but think of this sights only rival! Jane's smiling face flashed through her head and Maura's hand tightened on the picnic bench, 'Jane, you big dummy.' She thought. She understood what Jane had been trying to do, and though for her to stay away was what the brunette wanted… Maura couldn't leave her. No, she wouldn't leave her! Maura had been thinking all day trying to come up with self-built strategies on her next move.

After all, throughout all her turmoil yesterday… it was what her biological father who taught her through the use of a long-standing game of Chess yesterday something she will never forget after hearing Jane's words that stuck in her mind. She remembered all of Paddy's Chess moves and his words, 'Think about your next movements carefully, always anticipate every possible move your opponent could possibly make no matter how small the possibility of success, also keep your mind open wide and flexible to the inevitable possibility that your opponent will strike in a way that will throw you off balance… it is something that will not happen often but rest assured it will happen. Being overconfident in your plans can lead to your undoing, by keeping all of this in mind you'll know how to react to every situation and stay at least three steps ahead of your opponent.'

Maura breathed in the fresh air; she better get started! Pushing herself off the table with ease as she briefly reentered the cabin only so she could grab Jane's gun holster, gun, and her barely hip length black wrinkleless jacket. Slipping into these items without making much noise before stepping back out of the cabin to step into the glittery night.

Paddy hadn't lied… They were still in Boston. She was at least three hours away from her home if she were to run all the way there, five if she walked, sadly she couldn't take the bus which would take her probably only an hour and a half. It was alright… because she had places to go and people to visit along the way.

Once in town Maura stopped into a Wal-Mart just to by a spiral notebook and pen. Making sure to use the cash she had stashed away in her wallet rather than her credit card so as to not leave a trail of her whereabouts. As she walked through the dark city towards Jane's old home she wrote diligently. One to Frankie, one to Nina and anyone else that she trusted. In her note to Kent, she urged him to deploy a few of her crime techs for a vacation to France on her dime to do some forensic digging for her.

She was certain that the safe in her home had more than an adequate amount of money stashed away for a round trip for four individuals as well as to pay their living expenses while they were there. Finishing off all the letters with the same final words 'Burn this immediately!' She didn't want to take the chances of sending a text…

Maura looked up she was close to the apartment Nina and Frankie now shared. Entering the building she climbed the too Frankie's floor, stopping at his door, she slid the notes for the two under the door. Taking a breath, she quickly pressed the doorbell and ran not wanting to be seen when Frankie opened the door incase by some slim chance she was being watched.

~oooOOOooo~

Frankie, who hadn't been getting much sleep for days woke with a jump at the sound of his doorbell ringing. The sound had completely startled him! At first, he'd thought it was morning but then he realized it was still in the middle of the night! He laid down tempted to go back to sleep until a thought crossed his mind 'If I'm seen with Law Enforcement he'll kill Jane. Don't do anything further without my say so.' He remembered. Could this be what she meant?! Frankie leaped out of bed so fast he woke Nina from a sound sleep!

With hurried steps, he rushed to the door swinging it open, "Maura?!" he huffed out loudly only to be rewarded with the emptiness of the hallway. Frankie panted leaning out looking out in the halls… no one was there. His attention darted to his foot when something crunched under it, his eyes widened staring down at folded up pieces of papers one listed to him, another listed to Nina.

Frankie peeked around outside again, "Frankie, what's wrong honey?" Nina yawned coming up behind him looking very groggy. Frankie knelt picking up the letters and closed the door with a soft click. Frankie made a movement to open the letter but paused briefly… He immediately turned to the door and locked it, then went to the blinds and closed them, causing a ray of confusion and concern to slip over Nina's tired face as he turned on a lamp so he could see.

Giving another quick scan of the room. He nodded to himself satisfied they would be the only ones to see this. "Frankie," Nina started moving closer to him.

Frankie held up a hand, "Stay back Nina. If anything happens to me after touching this letter, I'll need you to be unaffected to call an ambulance." He notified her. Nina's eyes widened at what he said and before she could say anything more he opened the letters examining them to ensure they were safe to be reading. When he was satisfied, he handed hers over, "Here! Maura made you one too." He told her while reading his own letter.

Nina grabbed the letter looking it over with careful eyes. By the time, they'd finished reading their eyes were wide. Frankie rubbed his hand over his face sighing with relief that he now knew what was going on and the Maura was reaching out a hand to ask for help. "Now we know why she didn't come to us with this sooner," Nina mumbled her breath hitching as she read that her father was with her and had broken out of jail to protect her. Paddy Doyle had been locked up for some time now. For him to be able to get out with such ease; she had to wonder just how they'd been able to hold him for so long!

Frankie fell back on the couch, "What in the hell is she planning!" he groaned after reading the bit about Maura sneaking into BPD to steal Jane's equipment. A part of him wanted to check because he believed that Maura didn't have those kinds of skills at hand, but he knew if he did that there was a possibility he could get her into trouble if she'd done what she'd written. Maura could possibly lose her job and if the mob bosses connections went as far as Maura believed it could also claim her life if he didn't watch his step.

Frankie rubbed at his temples as Nina walked over facing him as she sat on his lap, "Well Detective Rizzoli, what do you think we should do?" she asked her arms loosely hanging around his neck.

~oooOOOooo~

It was now late morning, Maura had already stopped at Jane's old home, collecting the stashed money, and stopping by her home to get the money in her safe for the crime technicians mild vacation she'd be funding. Her next stop was to the banks again to gather the remaining amount of money she needed to save Jane.

It'd taken her all of an hour and a half to get there, then another half an hour to walk out with the money she desired. It was the start of the afternoon when she finally visited the last two banks she would no longer have to visit for a long time. The next thing on her agenda was to stop by Kent's home to drop of the letter trip she'd made out to him regarding how she wanted him to help and a package of money to fund a forensic for a few of her lab techs. Maura's feet were sore, but she urged them on. Her mission for the day nearly complete!

Maura grabbed her phone knowing they were going to change locations today simply because she answered the phone yesterday. Cell phone tower pings… what a pain! She wanted to call Jane's captor back to ask about the drop off, but she wanted more information first! She had a rough plan on how she was going to do this, but nothing was set in stone due to the little amount of information she had.

She was sure Paddy and B were up; both probably equally mad at her for going off on her own. She had to do it this way for a number of reasons. Maura stopped in front of Kent's house but ran away when the door opened to reveal her employee kissing a woman as she left his home. Maura hide in the bushes watching as the woman walked away with a slight limp to her step, "There a reason your hidin in my bushes Maura?" Kent's voice made her shoulders jump.

Maura's eyes were wide as her mouth opened and closed dumbly, "Eh, I ah…" she muttered then she remembered… She wasn't supposed to be seen with him. Climbing out of the bushes, Maura quickly ran away after shoving the letter and thick yellow envelope into his hands before he could say anymore. She could only sweat-drop as she ran away hoping Kent didn't take any of that the wrong way… Maura found herself startled again moments later when someone grabbed the back of her jacket collar and jerked her into a secluded alleyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Frankie sat beside Nina watching in amazement as she gained complete access over France's surveillance camera systems. What she'd done was supposed to be nearly impossible and yet she'd done it without even breaking a sweat and in under thirty minutes… with a simple laptop! "and were in!" was all Nina said her serious gamer face laxing a bit as the final security system went broke down allowing her entry. Nina looked to Frankie, "What was the name of that place?" she asked.

Frankie held out the letter Maura had written to her, "Right there." He pointed tapping the paper.

Nina stopped her hands hovering over the keyboard to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "You can't pronounce it, can you?" she questioned looking at him seriously.

Frankie huffed, "Sure I can watch this!" he replied immediately with a hint of a blush on his face as he held the paper away from his face. He brought the paper back to eye level and started, "La Petitty Shitittle!" he spoke with a strained face.

Nina snorted in a very unladylike fashion, "You mean Le Petit Châtelet?" she chuckled. Nina's face broke out into a smile, "Oh my god," she laughed out so hard tears beginning to come into her eyes.

Frankie leaned over on his fisted hand, "Jinkies, love that smile." He grinned after placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, now I have to ask!" Nina started going back to what she was doing on the computer after wiping her eyes. "What is up with you and your sisters love with Scooby Doo?" Nina questioned recalling Jane using a saying from the children's series once as well.

Frankie beamed, "It's a show consisting of two boys, two girls and a talking dog!" he answered.

Nina elbowed him playfully, "I know that!"

"There all Detectives, duh!" he replied back just as playful. The conversation was a dumb one but it felt good to not be stuck in his gloomy state of worry. Now that Maura was reaching out for help they could finally do something to help! Nina smiled and shook her head at his answer, but she could tell from the look on his face had she have asked Jane she probably would have received the same answer!

Finally locating the restaurant's name, everything went from joking around to serious with the tap of a key. "All right, lets input the day…" Nina mumbled to herself as she worked. Clicking to view all videos, watching as multiple video screens appeared on her laptop's desktop screen. Turning them all on she sped through to the timeframe Maura had given them on all videos.

Frankie pointed at the screen, "Right there, close all these out and back this up a bit." He requested. Watching as Nina pulled back the play-bar on the bottom of the screen. Seeing Maura came running out of the restaurant looking rather upset, Jane hot on her heels. The two exchanged words for a moment and then… Maura rushed forward, clapping her hands to either side of Jane's face, closing the distance between them in one swift movement.

Nina shouted, "I called it! You, Korsak and Kent owes me a hundred dollars each!" she cheered.

Frankie shhhed her, watching the video closely, his sister seemed genuinely surprised, but after two minutes the surprise look seemed to have worn off. "She's thinking…" Frankie voiced watching as three more minutes slowly ticked by. Frankie reached over pausing the video, "She sees something!" he pointed out reading his sisters body language like a book. Pressing play again he couldn't help but notice how her eyes would ever so slightly shift from Maura's to look over the blonde Medical Examiners shoulder.

"We need to find out what she's lookin at." Frankie told Nina. Nina nodded pausing the video and minimized it to view the rest later. Checking over the area seeing what surrounded the restaurant Nina managed to locate a few cameras which showed a pretty good view of the things they couldn't see.

Frankie pointed, "Jane and Maura are in that alleyway at this timeframe, right?" he asked. Watching as Nina switched back to the earlier video to check the time. She replied with a nod, "That must be what had Jane's attention!" Frankie deduced. The car had been there for a while it seemed, but the men only climbed out of the car after seeing the two exit the restaurant through its side door leading into an alleyway.

Flinching when he noticed on the original video Nina had found of his sister and Maura, that the blonde had tried to get a response multiple times, but Jane's attention was zoned on the men that'd gotten out of the car and were peeking down the alley at them. Maura, he noticed had gone quiet on the video… waiting for his sister to do or say something! On the other video surveillance, the men vanished from the camera's sight.

"Can you trance their steps?" Frankie questioned watching as Nina tried. She managed to find them in one more video… a video of them entering the restaurant. "All right, let's finish watchin the first one maybe we'll get a clearer picture of what happened." He told his Fiancée.

Nina nodded resuming the video, "So far it's looking like they were being followed around in Paris…" she mumbled. She watched as Frankie's sister continuously scanned beyond Maura to find the men that'd been peeking around the corner, "How long do you think your sister knew?"

Frankie's eyes shifted to look at Nina for a split second, "From what I see from this video they were probably following Jane and Maura as they were on the way to the restaurant and if I know my sister like I think I do… she knew long before pulling in front of that restaurant." He told her watching as Maura did just as she'd said she did. Maura turned away from Jane running away. The video wasn't that good so he couldn't tell, but he was sure Maura was in tears.

Only when Maura ran away running down the alley where the men had just been did Jane have any kind of reaction! Behind Jane they watched two men rush behind Jane just rushed forward reaching out to Maura only to be pulled back. Frankie growled as a hand flow over Jane's mouth, a napkin placed over her mouth as she struggled, watching as his sister suddenly slipped into unconsciousness one word crossed both lover's minds 'chloroform!' they both thought in union. They watched as Jane was carried away into a darker part of the alley way and away from Maura's sights.

They watched as Maura stopped at the car and looked back into the now empty alley. Nina watched as Maura sobbed and fumbled with her keys to get into the car obviously hurt and probably thinking the worst. "Well, this certainly explains Maura's behavior back then." Nina concluded, Frankie nodded both watching as the two men carried his sister back to their car after Maura sped off. Frankie paused the video catching it just as the lone light out in the alley illuminated their faces, "This is great! I can run their faces through the database and find out who these guys are." Nina offered.

Frankie shook his head staring at the screen with a narrowed gaze, "Don't bother… I know who that one is." He said pointing at the individual on the screen. It was unmistakable! That was definitely Davies! Why in the hell would Agent Davies kidnap his sister?! An undercover operation maybe? 'There's one way to find out…' he thought turning to face Nina, "On second thought, we'll go in and run em." He told her. They were supposed to be heading into work soon anyways… Nina nodded getting up to get ready.

When Nina got upstairs she stopped turning back to Frankie, "Don't forget to…" she paused watching as Frankie walked around reaching up to shut down the fire alarm.

"Yeah, I know I'll meet you in there in a minute." Frankie replied to her half question. He shuffled around in the kitchen drawers as Nina went upstairs. Frankie pulled out a lighter and held up bother letter before igniting the tip of the letter in flame. He held it over the sink as it burned out of existence, 'Don't worry Janie. We'll fine you.' He thought. When the flame closed in on his fingers Frankie let it drop into the sink. When he was satisfied that the letter could no longer be read he turned on the water dousing out the smolders. When the water hit it, the charred paper broke apart crumbling under the pressure.

~oooOOOooo~

Maura calmed down, shoving her captive away, "What are you guys doing here!" she whispered angrily as she spun around with a stomp to find nonother then her father and B.

"Maura, you should know better than to be out here on your own!" Paddy whispered back just as angry. He immediately grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug when someone began walking passed the alley. B leaning against the wall in front of them effectively covering Paddy from the person's view.

Maura huffed rolling her eyes as she pushed him away, "I can protect myself Paddy." She shot back.

Paddy cupped her face forcing Maura to look up at him, his eyes reflected fear… She'd truly scared him. "Not against this guy… he's in another league of crazy." He informed her recalling some of these crazy things said man had done. Paddy's brow twisted at the memory, "He kills the innocent, h-he murdered a three-year-old little girl, her mother and father, and then the undercover cop who fought to protect them."

Maura looked confused by his expression… he seemed to have respected whomever this cop was. "I thought you didn't like cops." Maura questioned.

"I don't," Paddy replied pulling her down to the other end of the alley, B following on their tail. Paddy remembered the story that he'd been told like it was yesterday, "Especially not him, since he'd been sent to track me down a time or two, but he was a good man! I respect anyone with the balls to go against a mob boss knowing he'll possibly be killed to try and save completely innocent people. Granted his efforts were unsuccessful, but he tried! That stupid Davies should have known better…"

Maura grounded herself forcing them to stop moving, "Davies? Cameron Davies?!" she whispered breathlessly. That was the man Jane had finally introduced her to before their trip to Paris. Maura twitched with jealousy as she remembered Jane had slept with him…

"I see, so you knew him as well." Paddy said trying to urge her to continue moving. By Maura held her ground, "I know it's been almost eight months since his death but… I'm really sorry for your loss Maura he truly was a good man."

Maura's mind went blank… 'W-Wait, did he say eight months?!' she thought her eyes slowly widening as his words repeated within his head. "E-Eight months?! Are you sure?" she questioned frantically. If Davies has been dead for eight months… then who-who was it that Jane introduced her to not even a month ago?! Paddy nodded as an answer then raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "It's not possible… It's not possible because not even a month ago, I met Agent Cameron Davies in person!"

Paddy blinked a few times at a loss for words, "That's not possible Maura… I knew a man who saw it first-hand; in fact, so do you. Agent Davies died eight months ago, you couldn't possibly have met him." He told her feeling really confused. If it wasn't Davies that his daughter had met… then who was it? Could it be another Davies? From what he remembered from his research into his Law Enforcement there was only one Cameron Davies!

"Maura back then I worked under the man who killed Davies. Your father assigned me there to keep an eye on Elliot Spark a mob boss who was merciless and showed great potential of being a threat towards you. Your father was always afraid he would at some point target you…" B explained from behind her. Maura spun around to face him, "I'd worked with the guy once… He'd even saved my life!" B told her truthfully. B frowned in remembrance, "He didn't deserve to go down like that…"

~oooOOOooo~

Frankie frowned when they ran Agent Davies name, the file showed the last undercover investigation he been under was on a mob boss known as Elliot Spark. It came up flashing a warning at him for pulling up files of the undercover cop. Before the system shut down on them Frankie's eyes scanned over something confusing… Davies had been undercover within the gang for years it showed and yet it showed he hadn't contacted his supervisor at all over the years! Something that they were supposed to do as regularly as they could!

Nina turned to Frankie, "What do you think?" she asked Frankie just shrugged as an answer. None of it made any sense! When your undercover you're not supposed to run out and see old flames like Davies had clearly done with Jane not even a month ago. If he was still under like the computer just stated he shouldn't be anywhere near a police station especially if their target was a mob boss! Mob bosses' connections often ran farther than any others, making what he'd done potentially dangerous to their investigation! And yet he'd stepped foot into their squad room without so much as batting an eye… something was seriously wrong.

~oooOOOooo~

Davies left Jane alone locked away in her own cell as he walked throughout the halls of the old abandons hospital he'd claimed as his own. Newly appointed members swept the floors, doing grunt work as a part of their initiation into the gang life. Their faces were beaten and bruised… another part of their initiation. Continuing his path many members he passed bowed to him as he crossed paths with them, but none spoke to him fearing a rage filled response. Coming to a room lone room in the back beyond the kitchen that he hadn't visited in years, he found four people cleaning the room diligently all avoiding that one area. Everyone tryed not to make eye contact, pretending he hadn't just walked in, but also being careful not to bump into him.

Stepping up to the one piece of evidence he could never let anyone else bare witness too, "Leave!" he ordered darkly. Immediately everyone scattered like roaches, leaving Davies in the lone room filled with nothing but a giant closed meat freezer. Grabbing the steel latch, he opened the door with ease listening to it as it creaked open, a chilly soft breeze hitting his face as he stepped into what he liked to call 'the frost room'.

Grinning as he stepped closer to the back seeing a body hanging from a hook, "Don't be so cold Agent Davies you should at least greet the one who houses you instead of just hangin out like a bum!" he replied with a hissed laughter at his own joke. Stopping in front of the frozen body of Agent Cameron Davies. He looking into eyes that were glazed over with death with a sickening smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as she'd suspected Paddy and B had to whisk her away to yet another one of their safe houses in Boston. This one was about the same distance only in the opposing direction. Paddy hoped it would keep the cop's off his trail for now giving him the time to observe Maura's gun control progress without having to worry about being chased down. Paddy had set her up small obstacle courses, sharpening her stealth by accompanying her through a few courses so he could advise her on what was safe, what wasn't safe, and most importantly why it wasn't safe.

To emphasize this, they went through with paintball guns. The first few games he told Maura to do things how she wanted… B managed to land thirty-two kill shots while Maura made four injury shots. Several games later he informed Maura to apply what he'd explained to her just earlier. She still hadn't really understood how it would help her, but she tried it anyways… This round the marks were different! Way different! B landed twelve kill shots and Maura pulled off thirty-four injury shots.

Paddy frowned, "Maura, you have to take this seriously. Elliot will kill you with the way your shooting now." He told her looking concerned at the shots she'd taken at B. Granted there were many, and a few of them could restrict a bit of movement in the normal person, but Elliot was different! He wasn't normal; in fact, he was about as far from normal as a person could get! "Being kind to him will get you and your Detective friend killed." He tried to explain. He knew his daughter was too kind for this life, but… if she continued to insist on saving that Detective herself she'd have to grow up and accept that killing Elliot is the only chance she and the Detective would have.

Maura looked conflicted at the information, "But…"

"No but's Maura, this is serious! Elliot is serious!" Paddy shouted pointing at all the spots Maura had hit. They were nonlethal hits… If this was any normal person, he wouldn't mind Maura showing her kindness, but this was different! Elliot was different! B had seen Agent Davies try the same approach and he'd personally seen many officers try that approach with the hope of taking Elliot in alive! He remembered what he'd seen with the scuffle he and Elliot as rival mobsters; how many times Elliot had been shot yet kept coming at them like an angered undead zombie that just wouldn't fall because the officers wanted to bring the man in alive to pay for his transgressions.

Had Paddy have not tripped Elliot up by shooting him in the foot those dumb wet behind the ears cops probably would have lost their lives rather than just simply being wounded! "Maura, I've seen the man take multiple shots like these firsthand and he still came at Boston's finest with the full intention of killing them all himself! B witnessed that Agent die after doing the same thing when his cover was blown and look what happened to him!" he replied.

"But I saw…" Maura spoke again. They were all still confused about Maura's earlier words about having seen Davies.

B put a hand on her shoulder, "I checked his pulse myself Maura…" he chimed in.

Paddy grabbed Maura's hands into his, "I don't know who you met within this month, but B like you went into the Medical profession, he knows how to check for a pulse Maura."

Maura pulled her hands away and looked to B, "You were in the Medical Field?" she asked with such surprise that it made him chuckle.

"I've been the one watching over and protecting you when your dad can't remember?" B reminded her with a half-grin. He remembered way back then he'd had a crush on her… That was why he'd immersed himself within Paddy's world. He figured he'd get to see Maura more and he was right, but sadly only from a distance. Paddy didn't want her to have anything to do with the life he was stuck in because of who his father was… He wanted Maura to have the chance to lead the life he'd wanted… a normal one. One untouched by gang violence! One he could no longer hope to be a part of because like Paddy he too was part of a gang.

After talking to Paddy, he realized Maura didn't even know her own father that's how much he was fighting to give his little girl the one chance he wasn't given! And though she didn't know him, he was always still there for her… even if she couldn't see him.

He was the overwhelming shadow that protected her. Keeping her hidden from his opponents and ultimately sending individuals who found their relationship to their demise. Paddy initially just wanted him to protect Maura from his father and all the dangers of being a Doyle would undoubtedly cause, but it wasn't long after before B gained a new goal. He wanted to be her savior from everything! It was when he was sixteen when Paddy officially put him within the group given the task of watching over every aspect of Maura's life.

 _Walking down the street with his hands stuffed in his pockets as he listened to Paddy explaining his assignment. He was simply an extra set of eyes and ears for Paddy, "Brian, I know you two are only going to be in school, but I'm serious when say I make sure you keep those ears and eyes open. Because even in a place as seemingly innocent as a school has unspoken dangers loom around every corner." Paddy told the young man._

 _Paddy's eyes traveled up at seeing one of the Isles cars, his heart skipped a beat when Maura slid out of the car, Brian beamed reaching his hand up waving, "Maura!" the golden-haired young woman glanced his way._

 _Paddy quickly turned his back to Maura facing Brian as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks for doing this B." he said before stuffing his hand into his coat pocket and walking away as Maura started walking towards them._

" _You're not going to say hi to her?" Brian asked as his lab partner for the year closed in on them holding her textbooks tightly to her chest._

"… _I'm a flame; she's a flower." Paddy replied slightly peeking over his shoulder. A look of hurt shone in the man's eyes. It was then that Brian realized this was probably as close as Paddy would ever allow himself to come to Maura. He could tell from the older man's face that he wished it was him… instead of Constance Isles in that front seat. But in order to ensure his daughter could have the live he couldn't, he gave up the life he wanted… He gave up her! He passed up on the things he wanted to ultimately give her the chance of being normal. "If I get too close… I'll burn her." Paddy explained before stepping away._

" _Hello, I'm Maura Isles, you must be Brian's dad!" Maura started coming up behind him watching as the older man stopped mid-step at the sound of her voice. When he didn't speak back she continued a little nervous, "I-I just wanted to introduce myself because I'm Brian's lab partner this year and he said he may need a tutor. So, I was wondering if it was all right if I come to your humble abode sometime?"_

 _Paddy frowned, "T-That's fine, but no funny business!" he told her the last bit directed at Brian who began to sweat. Paddy knew the boy was smart and that he didn't need a tutor._

 _Maura laughed at his words, "Oh no no sir, you don't need to worry about any of that. Brian is simply my lab partner. There isn't that kind of chemistry going on!" she giggled behind her hand._

Brian sweat-dropped remember how he'd felt like he was shot with an arrow after each sentence slipped from her mouth. He'd been shot down so bad… Brian sighed half-heartedly not wanting to think about the depressing moments in his life anymore. B turned to Maura with a half-smile, "You've got that look in your eyes again. What's wrong?" Brian questioned.

"I-I know it's a stretch and I'm never one to speculate or guess," Maura mumbled thoughtfully with calculative hazel green orbs.

Brian nodded, "But you have a hypothesis!" he finished.

"but I have a hypothesis...!" Maura spoke in union only realizing this a few moments after all was said. Maura looked at him lace with a look of pure shock. How had he known she was going to say that?!

"What?" B looked at her shrugging his shoulders, "I went to school with you since middle school! Did you honestly think I wouldn't memorize your mannerisms? Or did you think I'd forget them?" he asked. He could remember everything about her… It was hard not too he liked her after all, but sadly it seemed she was batting for the other team. Brian shook his head not wanting to turn himself into a pitiful mess in the middle of the night over finding out that little fact.

"SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL?!" Maura screeched in surprise, her jaw drooping open. She didn't remember him at all! Maura thought back trying to pull up some kind of memory of him, but nothing came. She'd worked pretty hard to block out late Elementary through High school even quite a bit of College.

Brian blinked, "Wow, you really don't remember me?" he started. B frowned holding a hand over his chest as he unleashed crocodile tears, "That-That really hurts Maura." He faked a sob. Though he put on a play for her he felt like he'd been pierced with yet another arrow. Was he really that forgettable?

Paddy rolled his eyes at the display, "All right you two, enough hama-drama! We gotta go." He replied. Not wanting to stay in this alleyway any longer. He grabbed Maura's wrist pulling her away with a gentle grip.

"I'm sorry," she began jerking her wrist back easily breaking his gentle hold on her. Maura took a step back shaking her head from side to side as her opposing hand came to the wrist he'd been holding. She rubbed at it softly, he hadn't hurt her… It was just that when he'd done that motion… for just a moment her mind showed her a life she'd always dreamed of with her step-parents. A life where they were involved with her, but instead of it being her step-parents… She saw her biological parents. What would things have been like had Paddy not turned to a life of crime? Would he have still lied to her mother? Would he have still given her away? Would he have wanted her?

Maura pushed back her feelings, "I can't, I have one more stop for the day." She continued. With a sharp inhaled breath, she turned her back to him.

A familiar hand caught her wrist again stopping her in her tracks, "Where?" he asked.

~oooOOOooo~

Frankie left BPD to walk the streets of Boston. His mind filled with the information he and Nina had recovered. Frankie's deep brown eyes looked up as he closed in on his target. He couldn't help the half-grin that stretched over his lips as he entered the empty Boston Red Sox's stadium. Frankie stopped briefly pulling out the lone picture Maura had slipped into the letter, it was a picture of Maura, Janie, and Frankie that Jane had snapped on the day she'd convinced Maura to bear witness to a Red Sox game.

Looking from the picture to the space in front of him, 'This is defiantly the spot.' He thought tucking the picture back into his wallet for safe keeping. After slipping his wallet into his back pocket, Frankie reached up, his right hand pulling back the neck hem of his suit while his left hand reached in pulling out a decently thick yellow envelope. He placed it down carefully, covering it with dirt, he wrote 'R's&I' in the dirt over top of it like Maura instructed.

Frankie looked around the empty stadium remembering the day they'd first convinced Maura to come see a game with them. The one thing he remembered so clearly about that day was how close he realized Maura and his sister was. Remembering how his sister could easily get the M.E. to do just about anything. Maura had sworn she'd come along to see the game because she found it intriguing, but refused to try any of the food knowing how unhealthy it all was. A childish puppy dog pout from Janie and a simple please had been all it'd taken to make Maura cave…

The face Maura had made would be the hardest expression to ever forget because he'd thought it was insanely adorable! She'd reminded him of a child that'd just been introduced to candy for the first time upon biting into the hotdog.

Frankie glanced around one more time before stepping away, his steps faltered at the entrance. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Maura, Paddy and an unknown individual snuck around the corner upon his exit. Frankie exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding when she smiled probably taking notice to the initials engraved in the dirt. Maura pulled the yellow envelope from its grave, swiping her hand gently across it to rid it of any clinging dirt, then opened it pulling out the content inside.

Frankie flashed her a half-smile as she looked through the documents diligently like a Detective. It was then that he realizes just how devoted Maura was to his sister and her safety. He had nothing to be worried about… Watching as Maura tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear so she could read easier, Frankie stepped away walking out of the stadiums exit to his cruiser. Maura would contact him when it was time to make a move. His sister Jane would be home safe; the diligence Maura displayed proved that to him.

~oooOOOooo~

Jane glared at Davies, she'd just kicked him where the sun doesn't shine after he came in with all intentions of putting his hands on her. If he was going to rape her… she wasn't just going to sit there and take it. She'd fight! Watching as Davies rolled around on the ground his hand shielding his crotch from any further abuse. After a while, Davies unholstered his gun and stood, "You'd rather be with that book smart whore then me?!" He shouted walking towards her suddenly whacking her in the side of the face with the gun.

Jane's head snapped to the side and she heard a crack on impact… Jane felt immense pain in her jaw as it sagged a little to one side. Her head wobbled, her ears rang, and blood slipped over her already swelling lip, her eyesight was a little blurred, and though it pained her to do so she laughed, "Yes, yes I would." She taunted him with a slurred voice even though it hurt her just to speak now. Davies eyes shank back with a crazed look; at her answer, he rose his gun again. Jane closed her eyes… knowing he was going to kill her.

The hit never came… Opening her eyes her found Davies with the gun down to his side and his free hand cupping his forehead as he laughed. Jane blinked, struggling to adjust her hands, "No matter," he started kneeling in front of her. Taking the barrel of the gun, he ran it across the skin of her jawline, "you'll change your mind by the time I'm done with you, I'm sure~" he replied seductively.

Jane spat in his face, "Like hell I will; you sick fuck!" she shouted.

Davies chuckled as he wiped the spit from his face then crawled closer to Jane's immobilized form. Amused as Jane struggled to back away into the wall she knew was behind her. Davies flashed her a dark seductive stare as he leaned close to her ear, "I really like it when you challenge me~" he whispered slowly sliding his hand up her leg. "I'm going to make you think about me Jane; me and only me~" Davies informed her. She could feel his dark desires as his hand slowly slipped under the hem of the dress she'd been wearing when she'd last seen Maura.

Davies kissed her neck and she jerked away from him, "Get away from me!" she shouted as she tried to smash her head into his to make him see stars. Davies caught her forehead in his open palm making she shrill in pain when he touched the open possibly infected cut on her head.

The man chuckled, "Painful? You don't know the meaning of the word!" Davies spat. Throwing her back the short distance she was from the wall, her back hit the wall hard, her legs began to give out only for the cuffs that was hooking her wrists an old pipe to stop her descent to the floor. Jane panted as she grabbed at the pipe trying to pull herself back up to her feet when Davies grabbed her chin roughly causing a her to wince and yelp in pain. It took every ounce of what little strength she had in her to look at him through blurred eyes, "You'll spend eternity learning the pain you've put me through," he stared. Davies face cracked breaking out into a sinister snicker, "and I will enjoy being your teacher for every second of it Rizzoli."

Despite all the pain she currently felt she laughed, "That's fine… but you won't get Maura you freak." Jane replied. She truly didn't care about her own safety. All that mattered was her family, friends, and most importantly Maura.

Davies face hardened with anger and rose his fist to hit her. His phone ringing stopped him as he began to swing, "God dammit!" he cursed turning around to find the phone. Where had he put it again? Davies crouched down beside it finding it vibrating and ringing on the ground, upon looking at the screen he made an expression that made Jane's stomach turn, "Well well, I'll be damned seems your princess is much smarter then you take her for." He told her. Taking great pleasure in seeing how pale she'd gotten by his words, "Well, hello there Doctor!~"

Jane emotionally snapped, "Stay away Maura! Don't come he's going to kill you!" she yelled truthfully in hopes that Maura would just stay far away.

Davies chuckled turning the phone on speaker pointing at the phone with a gleeful expression, "Care to repeat that Doctor?~"

"Where and when… Agent Davies." Maura's voice came from the phones speaker. Jane's stared in shock at the phone. Davies answered Maura swiftly while Jane took time to process that Maura knew… "Can Jane hear me as well?" Maura questioned the tone of voice she was taking surprising her. It was surprisingly serious and… dark.

"She can," Davies continued with a mad grin.

"Jane," Maura spoke her tone changing drastically to a loving and caring one, "I'm coming for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N:_ Sorry for the wait guys! I've been spending most of my time in the hospital recently tending to my older sister that had a bad fall and hadn't gotten the opportunity to work on this until she would fall asleep which was rare. My sister is as stubborn as a Mule when she hurts herself... (been helping her with getting around so she doesn't hurt herself further earning more hospital time) I had to reread this a dozen or so times because I would always lose my place XD. Though I did that though I'm also acutely aware that there will most definitely be mistakes I've missed. So... feel free to tell me them if you notice them be like, "Yo, Auther WTH? You spelled this wrong again! Fix it then drop and give me 50!"**

 **JK JK**

 **Anyways, this chapter is from _Jane's POV_! The next one will be the same chapter but it'll be _Maura's POV_ so we can see how exactly Maura managed to track them down in action!**

 **Enjoy the read and I'm so sorry for the long wait X...X hopefully my sister will heal up soon so I can update faster for you guys!**

* * *

Jane hands started to shake at her words. Her mind coming up with every bad way this could end. Tears leaked from her eyes, "No Maura please, just stay away! P-Please, I don't want…"

"I know… and I'm sorry Jane, but I refuse to leave you." The blonde Medical Examiner informed her with the tone she always took when Jane asked if she was joking about something.

Davies clapped, "Beautiful," he started with a tone of voice that said he really didn't give a damn, "Simply Beautiful!" he repeated. Davies set the phone down on a coffee table that sat not even two feet away from Jane before sitting down in an old has seen better days' computer chair. Davies leaned forward, his elbows grounded on his knees and his hand clapped together in front of his mouth looking thoughtful, "I must know my dear intriguing Doctor how did you know it was me?"

Before Jane could speak up to start begging her again her attention turned to another, "I know much more than you think I know." Maura taunted.

Davies looked amused, "Oh really? Then do carry on Doctor!"

Maura hummed, "All right then, your real name is Elliot Spark. I suspect four years ago, you murdered the real Cameron Davies and assumed his identity in its entirety with a little help form plastic surgery." She explained her findings.

Jane froze at her words, 'W-What?!' she thought immediately looking to Davies. There was nothing different about him. Could it really be possible? Could it be possible that she wouldn't notice the difference? She noticed Davies gave of an unfamiliar twitch at the name Maura had called him.

"Hum, interesting deduction their Doctor, or should I call you Detective now?" Davies asked a little irritated at hearing that name again after all these years.

Maura ignored him, "After more extensive digging through your past and criminal record which is almost one-hundred and thirty-two pages in length I've concluded after reading about your mother…" she continued.

"Shut your mouth!" Davies snapped slamming his hands down on the chairs armrests as he glared at the phone like a deranged madman. He panted erratically, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets in anger like he was hoping the phone would feel his wrath and catch fire.

Maura didn't falter instead she continued the flow of her long-winded explanation, "that you killed her simply for falling in love with a woman." She said pausing to hear his reply.

The leather on the armrest of the chair creaked as his grip tightened, "My mother wasn't gay! She had my father! That detestable woman was just confusing her!" he spat angrily.

"Hum, that's funny cause from the file I read on your mother, your grandfather often preformed exorcisms on her after finding out she had feelings towards women rather than men. He'd hoped to cleanse the sin, but it never did… did it?" Maura spoke again.

Jane blinked watching as the man before her began to turn red with anger, "SHUT UP!" he screamed. Jane had to smile a little Maura was really workin it to get under this guy's skin.

"That day when you came home from school, you killed your mother after coming home from school to find your mother naked on top of her female lover." Maura continued to poke the bear as they say.

Jane sweat dropped, 'Maura, what in the world are you trying to do?' she wondered. And then it hit her… They'd been on the phone for some time! Jane broke out into a smirk knowing exactly what Maura was up to.

Now the man was fuming! She could practically see steam radiating off the top of his head he was so mad, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP THE HELL UP!" he screamed growing so increasingly agitated that he grabbed the phone making a motion to throw it and smash it against the wall, but he stopped. Glaring down at it with a menacing stare.

"The only thing Ican't seem to understand is why you involved Jane in all this in the first place. At first, I'd thought it was to simply draw me out, but Davies was a friend of mine and often asked me advice about Jane. Though all our conversations were done over the phone had he have called me out of the blue asking me to meet him so he could ask for advice in person I would have come to speak to him without a second thought, simply because Jane knew him and trusted him. You've obviously did your homework on me, Jane, and Davies; if you hadn't, you wouldn't have ever fooled Jane, so you had to have known that you could have killed me without even dragging Jane into this," Maura seemed to pause for a moment to collect her thoughts, "Why did you drag her into your problem with me?" Maura interrogated from the phone.

Jane's eyes widened, 'Wait a minute, that night we slept together I…' she recalled her embarrassing moment with Davies just before deciding to go to Paris with Maura. That night just before they'd finished having sex… instead of calling out his name she'd called out Maura's, 'I… Could that night be the reason?' she wondered blushing as she remembered a little bit of the fantasy she'd been having that night.

Davies eyebrow twitched in irritation a trait Jane had never seen from him before, "How can you be so sure that what your saying is even true…" he probed probably trying to figure out what ultimately tipped Maura off that Cameron Davies wasn't his true identity.

"Well first off, I'd never met Davies personally; however, I had talked to him on the phone with Jane several years ago, back before he worked for the FBI; as I said earlier he called often. The funny thing about Agent Davies Mr. Spark is that not once in any conversation that I had with you back then did you refer to me as 'Doctor' like you; you always preferred to refer to me by my given name 'Maura'." She replied without missing a beat. She remembered such a detail because she'd often tell him she wished for him to call her Doctor but he relentlessly ignored her calling her by her given name. For the first time the man in front of Jane seemed genuinely shocked and mentally thrown completely off balance, "Care to try and explain why the sudden switch?" Maura dared.

Jane watched as he slowly opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Maura, "On second thought, don't even bother! Your blood already told me exactly who you are. So, Mr. Spark's anything you say to try and disprove otherwise is a lie." The Medical Examiner told him. Jane smirked widely, "Well done, Jane." Maura congratulated making Jane's expression falter.

"W-What?!" Jane and her captive both replied in confusion.

Maura's voice came out of the speaker surprised, "You didn't notice? That night in France she scratched you in the struggle, I had my team do a sweep of the area with a fine-tooth comb… do you know what they found?" she asked. Giving them a moment to guess… but when neither answered she chimed in, "A chipped off finger nail! Can you guess who's nail?" Maura pressed.

Meanwhile, Jane was completely confused… all her nails were fine. Then the lightbulb flashed in her head and she couldn't help but grin on how her interrogational bluff techniques had rubbed off on the blonde, "Extra credit question! What did I find on said finger nail?" she questioned.

The Davies imposter squeezed the phone tightly in his hand, "Y-You bitch!" he growled. His dangerous narrow serial killer stare threatening to scorch the phone, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you and all your little friends!" he spat practically foaming at the mouth in anger.

"Negotiations have changed Elliot. I'll be seeing you real soon!~" Maura told him.

The man now known as Elliot rolled his eyes, "Pfft, you can't touch me!" he replied confidently.

Jane felt a strange warmth take over her… something she only felt when Maura was near. Jane's eyes shifted around worriedly for a moment before fumbling with the cuffs that were restricting her. She couldn't let Maura come in here and take on this guy on her own! Her wrists began to bleed as tried forcefully removing her hand from the cuffs. It scraped her skin, cutting it open in several places, Jane ignored the red liquid running down to her elbows.

"Oh really?" Maura paused sounding rather amused by his words. "Let review some facts. You thought that I would believe for even a moment that you were Agent Davies and that I wouldn't find out your real identity, which I in fact have thanks to your supremely unintelligent idiocy!" Maura spat back a reply.

Elliot narrowed his eyes, "Fine, if you've found us… why haven't you come for your girl yet." He questioned ignoring the strange sound he'd been hearing for the last few minutes. It sounded familiar… Elliot raised an eyebrow at the loud thuds on the other end of the line.

Maura's humorless laughter echoed from the phones speaker, "Who says I haven't?~" she taunted.

Piercing blue irises stared furiously. This girl was trying to make a mockery out of him! "Because if you had entered this area I'd know about it little girl!" The young woman pushing his temper far beyond its natural limits.

A door creaked open behind him, "I thought I told you fools to…" he stopped mid-sentence when something hard hit the back of his head as he turned to face the subordinate stupid enough to defy his orders and enter these chambers. Elliot's hand rushed up to cradle the injury on his head as he looked up a little disoriented.

Elliot's eyes grew wide as his blue eyes locked with ominous piercing hazel green orbs, "Are you one-hundred percent certain of that Mr. Spark?" Maura questioned. His eyes shifted to the black bag that'd dropped onto the floor after hitting him.

Maura's arms held out in front of her holding Jane's gun as she stepped into the room surveying it with a quick glance while he was still disoriented from her throwing the sack of money at him. When she was sure it was just her, Jane and Elliot she stepped further into the room.

Jane slipped out the rest of her hand with a sudden burst of strength succeeding in giving herself a nasty skin-tear in the process when she seen Elliot get up and roll to his left as Maura shot off a series of shots only managing to hit her intended target in the shoulder.

Elliot grabbed his gun and with quick aim, released a shot.

Jane stood up rushing forward two steps before her legs gave out causing her to fall on the grimy floor as she tried to scramble get to Maura before the bullet did. Her efforts were in vein… Jane looked up watching as Maura dropped to the ground, her golden hair pooling around her, "Maura!" Jane screamed. Getting to her feet again, she stumbled over on wobbly legs.

Maura laid there motionless… Was she even breathing?! Her chest wasn't moving! Jane fumbled around worriedly planting her ear over Maura's chest. "Maura?" Jane sobbed softly when she didn't hear anything. Tears slid down Jane's cheeks… This was the one thing she'd tried to protect Maura from. And yet… it still ended the one way she didn't want it to end. Leaning forward Jane grabbed her gun, she'd been missing the security it brought her, the protection it granted her… Jane whipped around pointing the gun at Elliot ready to fire only to be embraced and rolled out of the path of a bullet just as Elliot had shot at her now viewing her as a threat. Jane's eyes shot open when a soft hand caught hers and they rolled back to where they had been seconds before barely missing another fired bullet from Elliot.

Elliot stepped closer ignoring the hole in his shoulder as he stared down at them darkly as he stepped closer. His stride filled with the promise to kill. Maura raised the gun and quickly pulled the trigger with Jane's finger still rested over it. They heard the sound of something bouncing off metal and watched as Elliot's head flicked back, blood pooled out of a hole residing between his eyebrows, and dripped lively from his ear, "I believe the message I sent last time was clear… don't mess with my family." Paddy's voice filled the room from the door behind them as Elliot dropped to the floor lifelessly at Maura and Jane's feet.

Jane and Maura looked up to see Paddy standing behind them, smoke streaming from the barrel of his pistol. "You two alright?" Paddy questioned as he rounded them walking up to Elliot, he kicked his corpse making it roll over. Paddy knelt and checked for a pulse. When they didn't answer him, "Do you understand now Maura, why I explicitly told you with men like Elliot your kind heart will get you nowhere?" he questioned. Hoping Maura had learned a lesson from what'd just happened.

Maura didn't answer just stared at the ground, though that shoulder shot had been an accident… that had been what she'd once planned to do. She figured with her extensive knowledge of the human body that she could use it to safely stop the man from preforming certain actions. But she knew now had she have tried this… he would have killed her. She wasn't sure… if it was simply the idea that she could kill him or that she was so angry at the time to see Jane the way she had that caused her hands to begin trembling as she entered the room. Making her initial plan to stop him with the use of her medial knowledge near impossible without a steady hand.

After a moment, Brian joined them at the door, "Geez, there is just no end to these inexperienced idiots." He panted as a few of their gang members rushed down the hallways towards them. Brian turned around dealing with one easily by knocking the gun out of the first one's hand. Catching it swiftly within his hand before it could hit the ground. Brain drew back his elbow before smashing the butt of the gun into the man's face effectively dislodging a few teeth.

Blood splattered across the grimy walls, as the now disoriented man stumbled back, his body clashing against the wall. The man slowly slid down the wall dragging some of the splattered blood with him. Brian turned to his next two opponents, but ducked back into the room as they started to fire off shots at him in a fit of rage! One of the bullets ricocheted and slugged the already downed man.

The man gave a pained gasp when he was hit, not even moments later Brian watched blood began to slip from between the corner man's lips. "Paul!" He heard them scream out, the man was still breathing but it was labored… If not treated fast the man could possibly die Brian realized as he eyed the slowly growing pool of blood. The man was alive but to injured to move. If he desired so… Brian could kill him. Put him out of his misery… The two men coming down the hall began to approach with caution, not wanting to fire more unless they needed to ensure they didn't accidently hit their friend again with one of their shots.

Brian could hear sirens closing in… he had to end this fast! Brain whipped around the corner quickly firing off two rounds. One hitting a man's fingers cutting them off before the gun's trigger could be pulled, while the other just blow a hole in the man's wrist ceasing complete function of his hand. The two fell to the ground with loud yelps, the two wiggled around on the floor writhing in pain as Brian rushed up to them ripping pieces of their clothes, tying the cloth around the bleeding limbs to help slow or stop the bleeding, "Just stay here and don't move; the medics will be here soon." He told them hearing the screeching of tires as the came to an abrupt halt outside.

As he heard shouted commands and weapons being readied, "Sir, come back its not secured you can't go in there!" Brian heard someone scream.

Brian rushed back inside, "Sir, we better move the cops are coming!" he informed them. But Paddy didn't move he just stood there.

"I see…" Paddy breathed in watching as Jane hugged his barely conscious daughter crying. Paddy smiled faintly, "Guess you better be going then, huh champ." He told Brian who looked at him in confusion.

"But sir…" Brian started…

Paddy ignored Brian, stepping forward as he knelt beside the two, "Don't worry Detective," he began as Jane frantically began trying to rip off Maura's cloths in sheer panic.

'The bleeding… I-I have to stop it! I have to stop the bleeding!' Jane thought ripping Maura's shirt right down the middle. "I have to…" Jane paused blinking at the object that'd caught her eye. Jane's eyes refilled with tears, "I-I…"

Maura's Mob Boss father gave her a pat on the back, "Maura's fine… her body may be experiencing a little shock but rest assured she'll be alright." Paddy explained. The older man chuckled, "She broke into your department for that and absolutely refused to leave without wearing it." Paddy informed her.

"Mr. Doyle…sir," Brian tried again.

"Get outta here Brian." Paddy commanded still looking down at the golden-haired woman in the tearful brunette's arms. He wanted to stop this… He wanted something different! He wanted them to all lead normal lives: have fun, meet someone, fall in love, start a family! None of this gangster nonsense! They were better than that… They all were, "Don't come back… You hear?" Paddy spat.

Brian frowned with a bowed her, "Understood sir," he replied. Brian turned on his heels and took off running down the hall.

Jane bit back a chuckled sob, "Maura, you're the smartest most reckless idiot I've ever known!" Jane informed her. Jane brushing Maura's golden locks away from her face before placing a tender kiss on her forehead, "I love you."


	9. I'm sorry

A/N

Hi everyone! I know I have been absent a lot... and I'm sorry for that. My sister had a bad fall and I've been helping to take care of her equaling in less computer time. She's starting to do better, but it will still be some time before she's back at 100%. I actually came up with a really good story to write; however, after the week I've had I'm not certain I'll be posting anymore stories. A "plagiarist" on wattpad has decided to post, completely plagiarize, and claim one of my stories as their own (without my permission) and simply refuses to take it down. Apparently, I am not the only NaLu write she has stolen from either. If any of you are NaLu writers and you come to find your story has also been stolen by this person "I'm so sorry you have to go through any part of what I'm going through right now."

And to all you amazing readers that stuck with me throughout the making of all my stories :) thank you. Maybe someday I won't feel so violated by this and continue posting stories for you guys. For now, I will continue to write, but I will only write for me to view. The last thing I want is to give this person more stories to plagiarize and claim as his or her own.

 **To the followers/favorites of "ICDC" or "I'd Come Damn Close":** rest assured I **will** finish this story. In fact, I'm working on it right after this message. Once this story is complete as I wrote at the top I will probably not post anymore stories.


	10. Chapter 9

(For the individuals who apparently don't read A/N's)

V V V

* * *

 **-24 hrs before Jane's rescue-**

Paddy leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed, "I hope you know what you're doing." He said.

Maura peeked around the corner watching as Frankie stepped out of the Red Sox stadium entrance, "Frankie's not a spy for this Elliot guy. I know I can trust him… he's like a brother to me and I know he'd never hurt me." She tried to reassure. Maura waited a moment before stepping out from behind the corner and raced over to where the Rizzoli Detective had dropped off his findings for her. Maura cracked a small smile at the initials traced in the sand.

Reaching over to dust away the sand to reveal the envelope that Frankie had placed within the cemented area that was filled with soil and plants that the three had been leaning against when he and Jane had taken her to her first Red Sox game. Wiping away any remaining dirt before opening the big yellow envelope, Maura pulled out a decent stack of papers. It included files on three individuals, a cd labeled kidnapping, three pictures, and among a few other things.

Maura wasn't sure where to start… but she knew she didn't have the luxury of time to ponder such a thing so she started with the files as they began walking away. "I need a computer," Maura informed them as she walked in front of them to the entrance scanning through the paperwork diligently!

Brian patted her shoulder, "No worries, I'll take care of it!" he told her. Looking over his shoulder at Paddy, "I'll meet you all at the second hideout. Will you guys be alright shifting all the stuff from the other place?" he questioned before going on his way.

When Maura didn't respond, "Yeah, no worries I'll hotwire a car." Paddy replied.

Only then did Maura looked up, "You know how to hotwire a car?" she asked.

Paddy grinned widely, "Curious I see! Don't worry I'll teach you. Could be a handy skill one day if you ever end up in a situation like this again!" he said.

Brian nodded, "Alright then I'll meet you two at the second hideout!" he replied with a silent wave as he ran off.

Paddy peeked over Maura's shoulder at the papers she was reading. Maura's eyes were very shifty as she did so… Paddy caught her arm stopping her in front of the souvenir shop, "Wait," he told her. Maura stopped what she was doing and looked his way, "We need to go shopping." He informed her before she could say anything. Paddy swiftly elbowed the glass hard watching it crack. He took in a deep breath repeating the process and watched as the glass shattered around raining down on the ground.

Paddy rushed inside before coming back outside with two black hoodies before the alarm tripped making Maura jump, "Here put this on." He instructed. Maura took hers and Paddy began slipping on his. Paddy pulled the hood over his head, "Now we don't have to worry about taking those dangerous alleyways." He told her watching as she put on hers. He could tell she felt horrible about the stealing…

"I'll have to pay for these and the damages at a later date," Maura mumbled pulling down the waist of the hoodie. Before she could pull her hair out of the back of the hoodie Paddy reached over flipping the hood over her head.

"As irritating as this must feel keep this on for now," Paddy said before turning on his heels. His life had unintentionally been intertwined with hers… but at least now in this moment, he could actually act like a father to her. He could be there for her in ways that others couldn't… Paddy grabbed her hand, "Come on we gotta bolt!" he told her beginning to hear sirens. The two took off down the sidewalk as Maura hugged the yellow envelope to her chest.

~oooOOOooo~

Maura sat beside Paddy in the front seat of an old car that was sitting in the back of a used car lot. They'd snuck around when the gentlemen running the place became busy with a consumer. She was amazed to see how swiftly Paddy unlocked the door to get them both inside. Paddy leaned down in the seat so he could see under the steering wheel, "Alright first off, in order to do this, you'll need to remove this guy here," he told her as he took off the hard-plastic covering that hid the inner workings of the steering wheel.

Maura looked at it with a concentrated stare… She knew a lot about cars, but she had to admit she had no idea that they could be opened so easily. She'd locked her keys inside of her car a time or two back in college and always had to call someone to open her car for her! But now with this new information, she could do it herself! Watching as Paddy pulled out a bunch of wires that were attached to the ignition, "Then you'll need to cut these like so!" he told her while doing the deed.

"Once this is complete, it will no longer be able to be turned on by a key unless you fix the slit you just made, but these five or six wires are what you need to concentrate on!" he told her pointing at the wires in question before stripping them so he could see the copper wiring confined within the rubber protective outer jackets. "Of these wires, you'll need to locate the battery and ignition which I believe are these two." He continued grabbing hold of a black wire and a blue wire. Touching them together, he intertwined the copper strands together.

"Next, you'll want to find the starter wire." He said shifting around a bit finding a black wire with blue stripes. Paddy sweatdropped, 'Was this it…?' he thought. He couldn't really remember… It'd been forever since he'd hotwired a car himself. Staring at it for a moment more he nodded accepting this as the wire he was searching for, "Once this is done starting the car becomes simple! Simply tap the end of the wire right here and…" he began as he brought the black wire with blue strips to meet the intertwined wires. The engine immediately roared to life, "Eureka! It's alive!" he joked as he quickly shut the door of the car.

He heard shouting as he sat up quickly putting the car in gear and sped off after jumping the curb onto the street, "Wow, so that's how my car got stolen back then…" Maura mumbled her thoughts.

Paddy looked at her confused for a moment before a ray of understanding washed over him, "Sorry, that was actually me." He apologized.

Maura's eyebrow visibly twitched when he told her this, "What?! Wait! Why'd you take my car?" she questioned annoyance clearly present in her tone. That day had sucked! She'd had a nice evening planned with her handsome college boyfriend. Only for it to be thwarted when her car got stolen so she couldn't go to meet him.

Maura frowned… She'd been so heartbroken that day. The Maura of today though annoyed felt thankful that Paddy had taken her car. After all, if he hadn't she never would have come to find out that her boyfriend was a big-time cheater. After she'd gotten a taxi rather than having him drive her home she decided to go to her boyfriend's house… hoping to finish what they'd started that day at school.

It's not every day one walks into her boyfriend's house to find naked women running around the house. Some having sex with her boyfriend's friends while her boyfriend had a girl bent over a table truly enjoying himself. Maura had been a fool that day… She'd walked out, but didn't drive away. Hoping her boyfriend would come after her to explain himself… or at least try too, but he never did and neither did anyone else.

She'd stayed outside leaning against the tree in his front yard waiting for at least an hour before deciding to call another cab to come pick her up. She'd finally had enough of holding in all of her hurt and anger when she seen a naked back collide with one of the front windows and the sexual noises echoing from the house only grew louder. Finally, having seen and heard enough, she stormed in and said her peace. Needless to say, she'd broken up with him… and when he'd told her she was overreacting she gave him a parting gift. Maura mentally flinched remembering how she punched him so hard she'd broken her hand and his jaw.

Paddy narrowed his eyes dangerously as he stared at the road, "Because I didn't want you going near that dickhead after you finished your study group…" he concluded.

Maura took in a breath… She was no longer angry over that incident. However now knowing what she knew she couldn't help but think about how horribly wrong his plan had gone. If his intentions had been to keep her away… it certainly hadn't worked! "But that doesn't make any sense… You do realize he had a car to and I could have called him to pick me," she started but stopped mid-sentence looking thoughtful, "Wait a minute, you were the one who stole his weren't you…"

A large evil grin spread over Paddy's lips, "No way, now why would I steal a piece of shit like that? I did, however, give it a new home with a charming view of the newly discovered exotic fish in the lake he always had to drive pass to go to school." He told her with little to no remorse. He remembered that smug little prick… He'd had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him and his habits many times during his surveillance of him to ensure he was worthy of his daughter. "What he was a cheating dirt-bag and you can do better!" he spoke up when Maura shot him a look.

Maura decided to test the waters… wanting to know just how much Paddy knew of the night he'd stolen her car before stealing his. Maura raised an eyebrow, "You do realize I could have taken a cab, right?" she probed, "What would you have done then?"

"I would have hijacked a cab and picked you up before the cab you called got there and took you straight home rather than to where you wanted to go," Paddy replied as he turned a corner. They'd been driving for at least thirty minutes now. Maura visibly shivered at his words…

"… That would have been a creepy night for me." Maura muttered had he have done something like that now it wouldn't be such a big deal, but back then… Maura sweat-dropped, 'I would have probably smashed my purse in his face.' She admitted.

"Yeah, no kidding," Paddy chuckled knowing he would have gotten an interesting reaction if he had to have gone that route, but thankfully it'd been avoided when he stole her car! Score!

Maura sighed, "Why do I get the impression that most of my past failed relationships had something to do with you?" she mumbled with narrowed eyes. Overall, she was eternally grateful because finding out what scum her ex-boyfriend was leading her to the love of her life; however, she was also a firm believer in letting nature pave its own course…

Paddy stopped the car at the first hideout. He opened the door with a loud pop as he slipped off the car's seat, "If I say they did would you hate me?" he questioned in amusement.

Maura got out of the car as well as he walked through the gun range area he'd set up for her to practice her gunmanship. Maura stomped after him, "Are you kidding me?!" she huffed. She couldn't believe him!

"What?!" Paddy replied walking into the house, looking around the dully lit room for the box Maura had brought. "I'm just looking out for you Maura!" He continued when he found it he began collecting everything that was laid out: guns, files, a bulletproof vest and so on. As he stuffed everything skillfully trying to use every nook and cranny to ensure he could fit everything in the medium sized box, "Believe it or not I do love you!" he mumbled.

Maura's eye twitched at his words. She frowned deeply but gave off a mild humorless laugh, "Yeah, that's why you gave me up letting me live my life thinking I wasn't good enough for my real parents to want me and claimed to my biological mother that I was dead…" Maura snapped angrily as they walked back to the car hoping her words hurt every bit as much as the feeling of not being wanted felt to her all those years ago.

Paddy spun around on his heels to face her immediately, "Yes, that is why!" he snapped back. He didn't want to snap at her… that was the last thing he wanted. So many times, throughout the years he'd wanted to be by his daughter's side. All those times she was alone or upset and in tears. It'd been very hard as a father to just simply sit back and watch as tears fell from her eyes. Most of the fallen tears had been caused by him but the busyness of the Isles family or because he intervened in her life blocking out the trash that spouted lies to her hoping to spare her the pain of finding out their truths were also to blame. He wished she could understand… He wished she understood just how much danger she'd been in by simply being brought into this world. Paddy closed his eyes, "Maura, you don't have any idea of what would have happened had my father have found out about you and your mother!" he told her.

It was something he wished he'd been lucky to never have to think about, but he'd never been lucky. Though his father was now wheelchair bound; he still worried. He was a mob boss after all… His father wasn't the only person he had to worry about hurting his children. His enemies were doing more than enough in his father's place!

Maura thought back to her setup encounter with her grandfather Patrick Doyle Sr. the man was infuriating in the beginning, but now that she'd been visiting and spending time with him at the old folks home she thinks he may have grown quite attached to her. He even seemed to enjoy their chess matches they held whenever she'd come to visit. Maura blinked back the memories, "No! No, I don't but you know what neither did you. You just came to your own conclusion of what he would have done." She shouted stepping forward. Maura poked him in the chest, "Maybe your right maybe he would have done it, but did you ever stop to consider that he might accept me if you tried talking to him? That he might have accepted my mother if you had only talked to him instead of hiding me from him?!"

Paddy frowned knowing she had a point, "My dad was a different man back then Maura…" he replied still highly certain he'd made the correct decision.

Maura felt her eyes beginning to water, "I know that…" she gritted her teeth. Her eyes stung as tears began to form on the rims of her eyes, "But you didn't even try." She sobbed softly. Unable to handle looking at him any longer she grabbed fists full of the fabric of his shirt as she stood closer and hid her face in his shirt, "You just gave me up… Deciding on your own what was or wasn't best for me and mom! You gave me away!" she cried.

Paddy held the box over his shoulder tighter before slipping an arm around Maura's waist with a frown. Hurting her like this had never been his intention… He wished he could take it all away, but what was done was done! He couldn't rewind time and correct his mistakes, "Maura, I…" he started rubbing comforting circles on her back.

Maura spoke up again cutting him off before he could say more, "I can't thank you enough for that decision… but I can't help but hate it as well! Do you know how long I've fought to be seen… to not feel invisible?" she questioned. Paddy frowned, "My parents were amazing but not very attentive. My mother and I just started having a real parental relationship. The one thing I've always wanted, but…" she paused before continuing with a shaky breath, "-but it's not enough…"

Paddy stopped his stride and pulled her gently to him, his chin resting on her head, "I want a life with you and Hope in it too." Maura confessed softly to him. Paddy closed his eyes as he continued to listen to her and her wants, "I want to be able to know my parents. Not as a Doctor or as a hotshot mob boss, but as my family dammit!" She sniffled out. Maura shifted around enough to wipe at her face with her wrist only for more to come rushing to replace them, "The more wrong you do… the more a part of me doesn't want to know you and yet the more I talk to you the more I want that parental connection to you that I can't have so long as you continue being a criminal!"

Paddy began to let her name slip from his lips, but Maura cut him off continuing her spill of thoughts and emotions that'd been piling on her for years, "If you want to protect me from someone… you should be protecting me from yourself because living my life without you has hurt me more than anyone else ever has!" she shouted louder then she'd intended. Startled by the sound dozens of birds that'd been perched amongst the many branches within the tall trees scattered.

The birds squawked as they flow away from them, "I-I-I'm sorry Maura… I didn't think," his frown deepening at the pain on Maura's face.

Maura wiped her eyes, "I know…" she paused closing her eyes tightly willing the tears to stop… and they did. Though her eyes remained glazed over with tears as she opened them again none fell. Maura started walking to the car… It took a moment for Paddy to follow. Once in the front seat Maura put her newly acquired skill to work in starting the car they'd stolen. When the engine revved to life, she sat back into the seat with a sigh, "Listen, I'm over the age of twenty. I'm no longer a child… you can stop protecting me because I doubt you realize this, but I can protect myself." She tried to reassure him.

Paddy opened his mouth to replay a predictable 'but' but was again cut short by his daughter, "No-No but's after this is all over I want you to stop being Paddy Doyle the mob boss and I want you to be what you were always supposed to be… my dad." She demanded rather than asked.

Paddy's brow twisted, "I can't…" He wished she could understand it wasn't that simple. Because of who his father was and who he was now there was just no way he could live the life of a normal person… right?

"Please?" Maura begged she asked pressing her foot hard to the brake pedal.

Paddy gave her a small unsure smile, "… give me some time to think about it okay?" he replied.

"Yeah…" Maura breathed biting her lip as she nodded, "okay." She mumbled as she eased her foot off the brake and began pulling away from the abandoned cabin they'd been residing at. Stealing an occasional glance at her father when she thought he wasn't looking. Listening as he occasionally gave her directions. Her mind wondering to just how different her life might have been if she hadn't been given up. Would she have still met Jane if she'd had the life she'd wanted? Her insides twisted… And if she did what would Jane have been to her? A lover? A coworker? A friend? An enemy? A nobody…?

~oooOOOooo~

Brian raised both arms and waved as the two pulled into where they would be hiding out, "Hey, about time you two!" he barked as Maura throw the car into park. Maura jumped out of the car immediately… Walking passed him without a word. "Eh, what's with the down face Maur?" Brian questioned startled to see tears leaking from her eyes as she tried to escape.

Maura just kept walking, "Nothing…" she muttered under her breath. What was wrong? She'd asked herself a foolish question… One of which she already knew the answer too. What hurt her more? A life without out her father in it from beginning to end? Or never meeting, never befriending, never loving Jane Rizzoli. The mere thought of never meeting the dark-haired Italian is what brought her to tears.

Sure, not feeling wanted back then hurt, but it would be nothing in comparison to the hurt she'd feel if Jane was never in her life. Brian chased after her with her box hugged under his arm, "… Are you sure?" he asked in concern. When she didn't answer, he sighed at the lack of a response he'd received, "Okay, well I have news! I paid a visit to that detective guy that dropped off that information earlier." He informed as they walked into a rundown home that couldn't even be called a home.

It was dark, damp, and dreary. The floors were ten times filthier then their last hideout and a hoard of cobwebs greeted them as they entered. At his words, Maura's head jerked into his direction, "What did he have to say?" she questioned so fast he almost didn't understand what she said.

Brian shook his head, "We didn't speak, he just passed me a package after I told him the code word and walked away." He explained as he swatted at the cobwebs with his free arm before letting loose a deadly sneeze.

They heard some shuffling behind them before the room brightened. Maura turned slightly to find Paddy holding a lit match as he began lighting candles, "I still don't trust em." Doyle huffed. Despite his daughter's consent reassurance that the rest of Jane's cop friends were good people he still didn't like trusting cops. Well, he couldn't say that… there was at least one he trusted, but that was only because he knew the girl loved his daughter every bit as much as he did. For a cop… she was alright.

Maura rolled her eyes, "Where's this package?" she questioned wanting to examine its contents as soon as possible! Brian dropped the box onto a lone dusty table before reaching into his jacket to pull out a new thick envelope. Maura didn't give him time to hand it to her as she snatched it away. She pulled everything out scattering its contents across the table. A DVD, a data disk, and… a bunch of printouts of newspaper clippings? Drawn to them Maura began reading the clippings which surrounded the man known as Elliot Spark.

Sometime after reading the clippings, she set up the laptop Brian grabbed for her and began watching the DVD Frankie made of the night Jane had been seen last. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched Jane try to chase after her only to be caught by a man and had something kind of cloth held to her face. For a few feisty seconds, Jane fought, but then her eyes drooped and her body went limp.

Maura gritted her teeth… She was angry, but most of this anger was directed towards herself. She'd been right there not even fifteen feet away when the attack started! How had she not heard or noticed?!

"Maura?" Paddy's voice startled her. Maura felt his large palm rest on her shoulder as he gave her a serious stare that somehow felt reassuring to her before replying, "We'll find her." He told her.

Looking his way Maura let out a gasped sob, "Alive?" Maura questioned unable to recognize her own voice anymore now that it was overridden with the fear of being too late to save the love of her life and best friend.

Paddy's stare didn't falter as he gripped his daughter's shoulder a little harder and nodded, "Alive." He replied. Turning his gaze back to the computer, "I know what it feels like to have someone you love in danger, but you have to understand… acting the way you are right now won't help you get any closer to her." Paddy explained. Taking his hand off her shoulder to tap her head with his index finger, "Instead you should seal away those emotions… at least until she's safe." He continued.

Maura nodded with a sniffle as she brought up her hands to wipe at her eyes, "Your right." She agreed. Crying could wait…

~oooOOOooo~

"Maura, you should rest…" Paddy urged her noting his daughter's eyes looked like they were being held open by toothpicks. Maura simply ignored him as she rewinded the video to rewatch Jane's kidnapping for probably the millionth time. Every time Maura watch it he couldn't help but notice the hint of anger that flashed in her eyes.

Maura felt a hand rest on her shoulder, "Maur, you really should listen to your…" Brian started only to be cut off.

"I've slept more then I should have as it is! I'll sleep when Jane's safe at home." Maura argued a little worried and cranky. She needed to concentrate on this video… there was something... The killer had to have given her something! No one was perfect after all. They had to have made some kind of mistake somewhere…

~oooOOOooo~

Another hour later it was then Maura realized she was wasting her time. She sat in a depressed state on the floor, her knees pulled close to her chest while listening to the last time she'd gotten to hear Jane's voice. It was the video the captor had sent of Jane as proof that he had her. The clip was nearing its end when her eyes fell on something in the video. Releasing a gasp as the object that caught her eye left the screen.

Brian jumped to his feet at the sound holding a dusty old pillow as if it were a gun, "What. What? What?!" he panicked practically doing circles around the dark room. Brian relaxed when he realized it was just Maura. Brian heard a chuckle of laughter causing a vein to twitch on his forehead as a show of annoyance.

"No need to piss yourself Brian, Maura's fine." Paddy teased from beside him. It was moments like this that he just loved making fun of the boy.

"This type of walling! Only warehouses use this kind of walling." Maura said returning to the computer.

Paddy raised an eyebrow at her words, 'walling?' he thought. "Hum, warehouses… Yep sure sounds like somewhere Elliot would hide." He said walking over to Maura so he could see what had her all upbeat all the sudden. Paddy's eyes fell on the texture of the wall presented by the phone in Maura's hand, "These… walls."

"It'd have to be a warehouse built in the 1950s." Brian chimed in also looking over her shoulder.

A smile stretched over Maura's face, "I think I know where she is…" then frowned.

"What's the matter?" Brian questioned. She seemed so happy a moment ago.

Paddy sighed rubbing at the back of his neck, "The area Maura's thinking of has over 100 warehouses." He explained.

"That's true but I know exactly which one she's at…" Maura replied pointing at something on the screen, "I've been here before during a case with Jane." She remembered. It had been a warehouse where someone had drown a young girl.

Brian and Paddy looked confused, "Then what's the problem?" they both questioned.

Maura held a calculated look, "We won't be enough to get Jane out safely… We're enough to get in undetected but to not get out." She answered with shifty eyes as she snatched the computer her brother had gotten, looking up any kind of files on how the outside of the warehouse looked. While she was inside she'd gotten a good look and she could remember the layout of the building fairly well, but the outside she hadn't paid all that much attention too.

A grin twitched over her face, "The information… I think I can use it to send her exact location to Frankie, but I'm going to need your help." She replied turning to Brian.

"What?! Why do we need that cops help?" Paddy whined even as Maura ignored him as she began writing a letter to Frankie for Brian to pass off.

"We don't need them we just need a diversion," Maura explained rolling her eyes at the whining her father was doing.


End file.
